The Facility
by eternally lachambers
Summary: It's all over for the six Lab Rats. They find themselves in a Facility for powerful but haywire experiments. No one will tell them why they're there. Their only hopes lie in each other and eight strangers, five of them with dark pasts and equally dark secrets. The fourteen are all desperate for answers, all wondering the same thing: What happened to them? (HIATUS)
1. The Six Lab Rats

**Important A/N: THIS STORY IS NOT A COPY OF "THE FACILITY" by Kihonne. I REPEAT: THIS STORY IS NOT A COPY OF "THE FACILITY" by Kihonne. It just has the same name.**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi, everyone! I'm back with a brand new story that's a Chia/Bradam/Maddy story and it is a multi-chapter story and a crossover with the TV show Mighty Med as well! I'm very excited, as well as a little nervous. I've never done a Mighty Med Fanfiction before, but I have watched the show, and I'm not too keen on the Superhero world as a whole because I don't read comic books, so please bear with me. It might be a rough couple of first chapters.**

**Okay. Here is some information about the story! :3**

**Title: The Facility**

**Author: Mia-Teresa-Davenport**

**Rated: T for dark themes.**

**Chapter Title: The Six Lab Rats**

**This story is AU and it is also OOC. Please don't complain about it. Please just don't. You'll be wasting your time as well as mine, and I don't want to deal with flamers. I highly doubt I'll get any (it hasn't happened before), but this is just a warning for everyone.**

**Okay. Here is some more information about the story.**

**Summary: It's all over for the six Lab Rats. They find themselves in a Facility for powerful but haywire experiments. No one will tell them why they're there. Their only hopes lie in each other and eight strangers, five of them with dark pasts and equally dark secrets. The fourteen are all desperate for answers, all wondering the same thing: What happened to them? (More characters then listed.)**

**Now, here are the Actors/Actresses for the OC's and the real characters from Lab Rats and Mighty Med for my new story, The Facility!**

**The Lab Rats:**

**Ashley Benson** as Mia Comenzo. _"Do you guys remember when we swore that we wouldn't leave each other? Because we're all best friends. We're friends. We're best friends. We're sisters. We're brothers. We're family. We're lovers. We're allies. We're soldiers. We're pawns. We're monsters. We're weapons of pure destruction. We're evil. We're deadly. We're manipulative. We lie, we cheat. But, despite all of that, we are also heroes. And that will never change."_

**Billy Unger** as Chase Davenport. _"Why are we here?"_

**Kelli Berglund** as Bree Comenzo. _"I hate it here. We're living a nightmare. I just want to wake up and be at home, but I know that's not going to happen. We're stuck here."_

**Spencer Boldman** as Adam Davenport. _"This place is a prison."_

**Mateus Ward** as Marcus Davenport. _"Why would you do this to us?!"_

**Emily Rudd** as Addison (Addy) Comenzo. _"So, what's our plan?"_

**The Superhero:**

**Paris Berelc** as Skylar Storm. _"There's a storm coming. Skylar Storm!"_

**The Normos:**

**Jake Short** as Oliver Henderson. _"We need to get out of here."_

**Bradley Steven Perry** as Kaz Winchester. _"Look out!"_

**The Experiments:**

**Chloë Grace Moretz** as Sabrina Haws. _"We'll never make it!"_

**Dylan O'Brien** as Jason Carlton. _"We have to go, right now! Run! Run! Run!"_

**Peyton List** as Lily Haws._"It's hopeless, don't you see? We'll never get back to our families."_

**Alexander Ludwig** as Kyle Carlton. _"You'll never win. We will defeat you. There's fourteen of us, and we're the most powerful people in this entire Facility!"_

**Jake T. Austin** as Ryan Carlton. _"No. No. No… This can't be happening! No!"_

Also, anything that looks like this:* is a footnote. So it's the star symbol (*) that's **bolded** with an underline mark.

**As I said before, this story is Out Of Character as well as Alternate Universe. All characters look like they do in Season Three (and now Season Four) of Lab Rats.**

**Okay, now that is out of the way. Just wanted to let you guys know in advanced.**

**Now, it's time for everyone's absolute ****_favorite_**** part of the entire story, or in any story or fanfiction ever, the disclaimer. That was a simple but powerful word called sarcasm. (And yes, I was being sarcastic about the awesome disclaimer for anyone who didn't realize it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. No matter how much I dream about owning the TV show Lab Rats, it will sadly never come true. Nor will I ever own Lab Rats. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Douglas, Tasha and Mr. Davenport are my puppet pals for a while.**

**As I said before, this story is Out Of Character as well as Alternate Universe. All characters look like they do in Season Three (and now Season Four) of Lab Rats.**

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes or anything else that doesn't look right in a story. We're not all perfect, you know.**

**So, there is everything you guys need to know about The Facility! (For right now, at least.) I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the Facility!**

**-Page Break-**

Dr. James Hatch knows that he had six very powerful super-humans in his Facility, and he is very, very proud of his accomplishments.

He walks down the metal hallways of his own Facility, stopping at a door. He swipes his keycard into the slot and swipes it horizontally, and the red button on the side of the slot turns bright green, and the sound of a lock disengaging fills the dead silent, metal hallways. He runs his hand through his short brown hair, then his pale hand grasps the cold, smooth brass doorknob of the door and he pushes the heavy steel door open, walking through the steel enforced door of the Holding Room, shutting the cold metal door behind him. It echoes slightly throughout the Holding Room as he shuts the door.

The Holding Room isn't very big, but at the same time, the room isn't alarmingly small either. It looks like a music studio, complete with the large soundproof glass window where they can see the Six of them, just brought into captivity.

The Six of them should be honored. It's not every day Hatch comes to see the New Facility Inhabitants.

He walks up next to the scientist who's hunched over the desk, his mousy brown hair parted nearly to the side, and his forest green eyes focused. He's typing something in on the light blue holographic computer, probably results, completely unaware that Hatch had even walked into the room.

"Quentin?" Hatch asks after a moment of waiting for Xavier Quentin to respond, a bit annoyed that he hadn't done so immediately, like the rest of the scientists, workers, and doctors that work for him do.

The man stops typing on the light blue, holographic screen and literally jumps up from his hunched over position, startled. "Sir!" He says, standing straight at attention.

"At ease." Hatch says smoothly. He pauses, looking at the wide glass window in front of them. He stares at the Six with mild interest, his storm grey eyes drinking in every detail of the Six chained against the dark, bland grey wall, powerless and at Their mercy.

The Six of them are some of the most powerful beings in this entire Facility, maybe even stronger than the other Five.

The other Five. Subject S Haws, Subject J Carlton, Subject L Haws, Subject K Carlton and finally, Subject R Carlton.

Yes. The Six bionic super humans are stronger so, so, _so_ _much_ stronger the other Five. Emotionally, physically, and mentally.

Hatch smiles for real this time, but it comes as quick as it goes, and Hatch reminds himself that he's supposed to remain stoic and indifferent to his Project and his Experiments.

"How are Subject A Davenport, Subject A Comenzo, Subject B Comenzo, Subject C Davenport, Subject M Davenport, and Subject M Comenzo doing?" He asks, looking over at Quentin with interest.

"Subject B Comenzo went under the serum twenty five minutes ago, and she hasn't woken up since. She and Subject A Comenzo were the easiest to subdue." He pauses. "I assume they're the weakest of the Six."

Hatch nods his head two times, sighing to himself. They are all strong, but the two brown haired girls aren't as strong as the other Four are. But nonetheless, the two girls are strong. Good. They'll need that.

The tall boy with dark raven black hair and dark brown eyes, Subject A Davenport, is staring at Hatch with burning brown- almost black- eyes, but his movements against the unbreakable bonds are weak now compared to five hours ago. His Ring- War- is flashing bright red, signaling that he wants to attack.

The boy that's next to him, the former android with dark brown hair and brown eyes- Subject M Davenport- is staring at Hatch darkly, an expression of pure rage planted on his face. His Ring- Pestilence- is glowing bright blue, signaling that he wants to blast out of here and take the other Five with him.

But he can't get out of the chains that are wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and feet. He can barely even move, so that plan to escape failed before it even started.

His eyes focus on the girl that's next to Subject M Davenport with long, chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. Her name is Subject B Comenzo.

Subject B Comenzo is out cold, slumped against the cold, bare stone ground, her body unmoving, and her hair partially in front of her tan face that looks pale now due to the room. The girl happens to look very peaceful, even for the amount of the serum that was pumped through her veins and into her bloodstream, weakening her, then knocking her out altogether. The brown haired girl with super speed and vocal manipulation is out cold, all because she couldn't escape Them fast enough, even with her very own super speed.

Hatch almost smiles at that. How ironic. The girl with the super speed couldn't run fast enough, and now she's here in the Facility for resisting Them.

_This is her punishment for resisting,_ he thinks, looking at Subject B Comenzo. _Her- no, _they, all of them,_ could have just gone peacefully with Them, but they fought back, and that's the consequence of fighting back against Hatch and his workers._

The girl next to Subject B Comenzo has dark brown hair and bright sea green eyes, and her sea green eyes have just closed upon Hatch looking at her. That's Subject A Comenzo. She just went out as well, the amount of serum knocking her out cold, just like Subject B Comenzo. Her older sister.

The two girls- Subject A Comenzo and Subject B Davenport are strong, and the two boys- Subject A Davenport and Subject M Davenport- are strong too. Good. They'll need that.

Which leaves the other two of the Six. Subject M Comenzo and Subject C Davenport. The two strongest of the group, both strong willed mentally and strong physically, and the two with the most powerful bionics out of the Six of them. Out of _all_ of them.

They might as well be the most powerful bionic super humans in this Facility.

"What about Subject A Davenport and Subject M Davenport?" He asks, motioning to the two boys with a simple wave of his hand. The two boys growl loudly, but since the glass is soundproof, Hatch and Quentin don't hear anything. But it's clearly visible that the two boys are growling at them because of their bared teeth and eyes full of anger, but he can see that their resistance is crumbling.

Good. Good. That's very good.

"Subject A Davenport and Subject M Davenport are still fighting the serum, but they're losing the battle. Subject M Davenport, Subject A Davenport, Subject C Davenport, and Subject M Comenzo's Rings are glowing, and the Four Rings have been for about three hours now."

"What about Subject M Comenzo and Subject C Davenport? Are they under the serum or about to go under?" He glances at the two of them, the strongest out of the Six.

The girl- Subject M Comenzo, is glaring darkly at Hatch, staring at him with pure loathing in her sky blue eyes. Her eyes aren't clouded like Subject A Davenport and Subject M Davenport's, but she isn't passed out from the Serum like Subject B Comenzo and Subject A Comenzo are, either. Her bright blue eyes are clean and clear and not sleepy at all, and her long light blonde hair is wavy and down in long blonde waves that is almost painful to look at due to how dark the entire room is, and not to mention that her flawless tan skin is in stark contrast against the dark, gloomy colors of the Holding Room. Her Ring- Death- is flashing pure black, which means that she's either depressed or really wants to hurt- maybe even kill- someone. Or both. Yeah. It's probably a combination of the two.

Great. That's just so great. Oh yeah. Definitely. He can barely contain his excitement about that.

Note the sarcasm.

His eyes cut from Subject M Comenzo to the boy next to her. His name is Subject C Davenport. Like Subject M Davenport, Subject A Davenport, and Subject M Comenzo, he's still up, but he's not losing the battle like his two older brothers are. Like Subject M Comenzo, Subject C Davenport is fighting the serum with everything he has in him. His hazel eyes are full of hate and anger that's directed toward Hatch and Quentin. His light brown hair is spiked up at the tips, shining in the lights of the Holding Room. His Ring- Famine- is flickering red then black continuously.

The Bearers and their Rings- Subject A Davenport with War's Ring, Subject C Davenport with Famine's Ring, Subject M Davenport with Pestilence's Ring, and Subject M Comenzo with Death's Ring, the Four Horsemen, are very, very powerful, which makes Subject A Davenport, Subject M Davenport, Subject C Davenport and Subject M Comenzo very, very powerful as well. Deadly, even.

It's a wonder They captured the Four. It really is a fascinating, mind boggling wonder.

The two of them watch Subject M Comenzo and Subject C Davenport in silence.

It's silent for a few long, drawn out moment, one of the longest moments of silence that seem to go on and on and on and on forever until Quentin speaks up.

"Subject M Comenzo and Subject C are still fighting the serum with every single shred of resistance they've got in them, which is very strange but very interesting at the same time, especially for the results we need." Quentin says, his light forest green eyes glued to Subject M Comenzo and Subject C Davenport, and Hatch can tell that that Quentin is shocked that they haven't gone under yet, much less shown signs of going under the clutches of the serum.

He's shocked as well.

"The two appear to be the strongest out of the Six." Hatch muses aloud, more to himself then to Quentin.

Quentin nods his head. "Yes. They appear to be."

Hatch nods, then speaks up after another long moment. "How are Subject S Storm, Subject K Winchester, and Subject O Henderson doing?"

"Subject O Henderson and Subject K Winchester don't have any powers, but they have excellent knowledge of the super hero world, which could come in handy for the Subject S Storm. Subject O Henderson and Subject K Winchester aren't a threat to us." Quentin says.

"Are they subdued?" Hatch asks.

Quentin shakes his head. "No. Since they don't have any powers, we didn't feel like we needed to subdue them like the rest. There's no point in doing that."

Hatch nods. "That's understandable. It's just be a large waste of valuable resources we could use on someone else." He pauses again. "What about Subject S Storm?"

"Like Subject B Comenzo and Subject A Comenzo, she's out cold. She has powers, and we had to subdue her quickly before she could escape through a Space Portal."

Hatch nods. "Good."

"Is there anything else you need from me, sir?" Quentin asks after another moment of comfortable silence, just watching the Six.

Hatch shakes his head. "No. Carry on with your activities. If there's any change with Subject M Comenzo and Subject C Davenport, I expect that you'll tell me immediately."

Quentin nods. "Yes sir. I will."

"Good." Hatch glances at the Six again. Two pairs of eyes, sky blue and hazel eyes, stare coldly back at him, pure anger burning in the two pairs of eyes. He stares coldly at them before walking out the door, shutting the door behind him.

**-Page Break-**

Hatch walks down the hall, his footsteps echoing as he walks into his office, running into his personal lab assistant, Alexander Jones.

"Sir?" Jones asks, his dark blue eyes cutting into Hatch's storm grey ones. "How's everything with the Six?"

"They are strong. Maybe even stronger then Subject S Haws, Subject J Carlton, Subject L Haws, Subject K Carlton, and Subject R Carlton."

"Really?" Jones asks, his eyebrow raising in surprise.

"Yes." Hatch nods.

"That's interesting." He says.

"It is. Are they ready for what we have in store for them?" Hatch asks.

Jones nods again. "Yes. They are."

"Good." He sits down in his black leather chair. "Now, leave me. There is much work to be done."

**-Page Break-**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: So, that's the end of the prologue, The Six Lab Rats! Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Please review. :3. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of The Facility, and I'll see you all later with chapter two. :3. So, until then, review! :3. Bye!**


	2. Isolated Rats

**A/N: THIS STORY IS NOT A COPY OF "THE FACILITY" by Kihonne. It just has the same name.**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hello, guys! I'm back with the next chapter of The Facility. Thanks for the four reviews I got (looking at you, Ra' Zara The First, AllAmericanSlurp, Guest, and UrFriendTheNinja. :3) and the viewers for even clicking on this story in the first place. Seriously. Thank you. :3**

**Title: The Facility**

**Author: Mia-Teresa-Davenport**

**Rated: T for dark themes.**

**Chapter Title: Isolated Rats.**

**This story is AU and it is also OOC. Please don't complain about it. Please just don't. You'll be wasting your time as well as mine, and I don't want to deal with flamers. I highly doubt I'll get any (it hasn't happened before), but this is just a warning for everyone.**

**Here's the info for the story again. :3**

**Summary: It's all over for the six Lab Rats. They find themselves in a Facility for powerful but haywire experiments. No one will tell them why they're there. Their only hopes lie in each other and eight strangers, five of them with dark pasts and equally dark secrets. The fourteen are all desperate for answers, all wondering the same thing: What happened to them?**

**Again, here are the Actors/Actresses for the OC's and the real characters from Lab Rats and Mighty Med for The Facility. :3**

**The Lab Rats:**

**Ashley Benson** as Mia Comenzo.

**Billy Unger** as Chase Davenport.

**Kelli Berglund** as Bree Comenzo.

**Spencer Boldman** as Adam Davenport.

**Mateus Ward** as Marcus Davenport.

**Emily Rudd** as Addison (Addy) Comenzo.

**The Superhero:**

**Paris Berelc** as Skylar Storm.

**The Normos:**

**Jake Short** as Oliver Henderson.

**Bradley Steven Perry** as Kaz Winchester.

**The Experiments:**

**Chloë Grace Moretz** as Sabrina Haws.

**Dylan O'Brien** as Jason Carlton.

**Peyton List** as Lily Haws.

**Alexander Ludwig** as Kyle Carlton.

**Jake T. Austin** as Ryan Carlton.

Also, anything that looks like this:* is a footnote. So it's the star symbol (*) that's **bolded** with an underline mark.

**As I said before, this story is Out Of Character as well as Alternate Universe. All characters look like they do in Season Three (and now Season Four) of Lab Rats.**

**Okay, now it's time for the replies:**

**Ra' Zara The First: Chase: *Emotionless voice* "Hah. .-. That was so funny, dude. I'm dying on the inside. Hahahaha. .-."**

**UrFriendTheNinja****: Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :3**

**Guest****: Thank you for the review. Enjoy the rest of the story, Guest! :3**

**AllAmericanSlurp****: Yep. That made sense. Thanks for the review. :3**

**Now, it's time for everyone's absolute ****_favorite_**** part of the entire story, or in any story or fanfiction ever, the disclaimer. That was a simple but powerful word called sarcasm. (And yes, I was being sarcastic about the awesome disclaimer for anyone who didn't realize it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. No matter how much I dream about owning the TV show Lab Rats or Mighty Med, it will sadly never come true. Nor will I ever own Lab Rats. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Douglas, Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Skylar Storm and Oliver and Kaz from Mighty Med are just my puppet pals for a while. I only own what you don't recognize.**

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes or anything else that doesn't look right in a story. We're not all perfect masters of the English language, you know.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of the Facility!**

**-Page Break-**

**_"We don't function well as human beings when we're in isolation."_****\- Robert Zemeckis.**

**-Page Break-**

**_"Solitude, isolation, are painful things and beyond human endurance."_****\- Jules Verne.**

**-Page Break-**

**_Mia's POV_**

You guys want to know what really sucks? Being chained to a wall with your two best friends in the entire world, your two older sisters, and your boyfriend, being watching by many scientists in annoyingly bright white lab coats looking at you, observing you every movement, watching you, waiting. Waiting for what, I don't know. And to be honest, I don't think I want to know.

You want know what also sucks? My white angel wings being seriously damaged- I'm in excruciating pain as it is. I assume They did this so I can't save my friends and family and simply just fly away from here and escape, never to be seen again. You see, my wings are the most sensitive part of my body. Even a single little feather out of place, and I end up in so much pain that lasts even after I reset the feather. So yeah, that is not very fun.

But I do get to have my angel wings, so yay but nay for that. There's a ton of perks for having wings, but there's also downfalls as well.

You want know what also sucks? Being trapped, _isolated_\- by mad men for seemingly no apparent reason.

Random thought, but some of the workers here really, really freaking ugly. Like seriously. God. But that's not important right now.

But at least I have Addy, Bree, Adam, Marcus, and Chase with me. So at least I'm not completely alone. If I was alone, I don't know what I would do with myself.

Well, four of my best friends in the entire world, two of them being my _older freaking_ _sisters_, are knocked out due to the serum we were put under about three hours ago. But Chase and I are okay. We're holding on. We're strong. We're okay. We're strong, we can fight off the serum. Chase and I are okay.

If okay means seriously injured and wary of what's to come next, then we're perfectly okay.

Chase peers over his shoulder- and mine and Addy's and Bree's passed out forms, for that matter- at his two older brothers. Marcus and Adam went under the serum about fifteen to twenty minutes ago, their bodies and minds shutting down and giving into the serum's dark, icy clutches. They haven't shown signs of moving since they went under.

I hate this place so much. I hate that we were captured by Them and placed in here. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it so much.

I don't even know how it happened, to be honest. One minute, Addy, Bree, Marcus, Adam, Chase and I were walking around town, just being normal teenagers and doing normal teenager activities like going to the mall and hanging out together, signing a few fans' autographs along the way.

(Yep. Ever since our bionic secret got out, we've become worldwide celebrities.)

Then the next thing I knew we were all swarmed by agents with literal official looking, sleek black guns being pointed at us, all shouting orders at us to get down on the ground and stay down. Then I remember being stuck with something, a syringe filled with dark blue serum, most likely, then thrown- quite painfully, mind you- into sleek black trucks with Adam, Marcus, Bree, Addy, and Chase. My _friends_.

I remember being surprised at how very fast it was at making me weak, pulling me under its clutches and making me pass out. Then I looked over at Chase and he said something to me that I couldn't quiet catch because of the serum. It has sounded like _I love you_, but I couldn't hear him due to the blood roaring in my sensitive ears. I remember trying to say it back to him because I had no idea when- _if_\- I would see him again. The three simple words that mean so much to a couple were literally on the very tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get the _I love you_ out in time before I slipped into the peaceful darkness.

I feel like a bad person for that.

I know with every fiber of my being that he knows that he loves me, I know that, but I still feel like a huge jerk for not being able to say it back to him in time, even though it's not my fault at all.

It's Their fault. It's not us, it's Them. It's all Their fault.

"Mia, are you okay?"

I sigh loudly. "I'm fine." I pause. "Honestly, would it kill these guys to bring us a simple snack? I mean, it's not like we're going to be treated like Pope Francis in here." I ask moodily, more to myself then to Chase.

My bionic boyfriend of a year and a half raises his eyebrow at me, his eyes filled with wary amusement. "Uh, Princess?"

"What, Chasey?" I ask, using _his_ nickname, subconsciously responding to my nickname. Hey, the nickname Princess grew on me.

I'm the only one allowed in the entire family to call Chase "Chasey". It's because I'm his girlfriend. I'm just that important to him.

Yay for that.

His head tilts to the side. "We're being held captive by mad scientists, and we are probably going to be tested on and probed and beaten and _broken_ and _scarred _and other stuff of the like, and the only possible thing you're worried about these guys bringing us snacks?"

"…Shut up."

"Make me." Chase smiles cheekily, and suddenly, with that one simple action, a _smile_, all of my fears and worries and the anger and the guilt for not fighting hard enough or being fast enough lift from my chest, making me feel lighter. That's one of the good things about Chase. He can always do that, make even the gloomiest, scary-as-all-gets-out of things just a bit brighter.

At that, I simply roll my sky blue eyes, blowing back a strand of long, light blonde hair from my tan face. It falls back down again, much to my annoyance. After another try, I successfully blow the long blonde strand of wavy hair back behind my ear.

Chase looks over at me questioningly, and I just shrug my shoulders in response.

"Don't judge me, babe."

Chase rolls his eyes a bit, rattling the chains on his wrists a bit and trying to move them up to his head with his palms out, probably indicating that he's doing one of the "I surrender" poses at me. "Hey, it's a judgment free zone here, Princess." He drops his hands back down, sighing a bit.

"I really want snacks." I blurt out randomly after a minute, huffing.

"You really want snacks, and I just want to go home." Chase says gloomily, his face darkening for a couple of seconds.

I nod in agreement, sighing heavily. "That makes two of us, Chase."

It's silent for a few moments until Chase speaks up again, looking over at me again. "Hey Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"…If you could, what kind of snacks would you have?"

**-Page Break-**

After a while- well, maybe half of an hour- of making small talk with Chase and glaring evilly at the multitude of scientists, assistants, and other people that work in the Facility filter through the room occasionally, a weak groan from my immediate left alerts me. I glance over to my left to see that my oldest sister, Bree, is very, very slowly coming around.

Relief floods through my veins with the power of fifteen horses. Good. I was getting worried that she wouldn't wake up.

"Chase, Addy, Marcus, Mia, Adam…" Bree groans our names, gasping a bit in pain. "Ow." She grunts, lifting her head, her long wavy dark brown hair spilling over her shoulders in the process and settling.

"Bree." I breathe, rattling the chains a bit to make my presence known to my oldest sister. "How do you feel?"

"I…" She groans for a moment, then pauses to figure out what she is going to say for the rest of her sentence. "I kind of feel like I got hit by a bus then dumped into the Pacific Ocean and washed up on a sharp-as-razor-blades shell shore."

"…So you're good?"

Bree glares at me, and a small smirk runs across my lips. "I feel freaking fantastic." She sighs.

My Ring- Death- flashes light blue.

Bree hisses a bit at the light and flinches away from me and closes her dark brown eyes, obviously not used to the light in the darkness of the room.

"Oops. I'm sorry, Bree." I say honestly.

Bree sighs, blinking rapidly four times to clear away any spots she might have invading her vision. "It's okay. That just blinded me."

I glance down at the floor, and she- us? Wait no, it's she- speaks to me for the first time since we've been captured.

_In the billions of years I've been alive for, can I say something simple that sums up our situation?_

_What is it, Mors? _I ask.

_This really, really, really sucks._

I roll my blue eyes a tiny bit. _That right there is the understatement of the entire century, Mors._

My Ring doesn't respond to my comment, but I can imagine that she'd be rolling her- my?- eyes.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Bree mutters, sighing loudly.

"You will eventually." Chase and I say at the same time, then glance weirdly at each other.

Another voice makes us jump. Well, not literally, because of the chains on our ankles and wrists, but you get the idea.

"Will what?" Addy's voice cuts through our conversation, but I'm not mad at her for interrupting our conversation. Just happy and relieved that she's actually awake now.

"Addy! You're okay." Chase, Bree and I breathe at the same time, all feeling then same way I do. Relieved.

"Yes, I'm okay. And, it's also the better, more awesome Comenzo sister. So much more better then you two." Addy smirks at Bree and I, her sea green eyes looking a bit sleepy, but it's probably just from being under the drug for a long time.

Bree and I look at each other, then scowl at Addy. "No you're not."

Chase rolls his eyes at us and our antics, then turns his attention to my older sister. "How do you feel, Addy?"

Addy scowls a bit, her sea green eyes filling up with annoyance as she moves her hands in her chains, a slight rattle that hurts my ears for some reason, sighing softly. "I feel like I'm just gonna randomly start pooping out a trail of sparkles and puke up a ton of freaking rainbows!" She says, a sarcastic smile on forming her lips. She flicks some her long black hair out of her face with a jerk of her head.

Chase, Bree and I stare at her, and I feel a bit annoyed at how my sister handled the very serious question with a sarcastic answer.

"Addy, I'm being completely serious with you right now. This isn't the time for jokes. How do you feel?" I ask her again, my voice completely serious, my sky blue eyes burning into her sea green ones, demanding a proper, non-sarcastic answer this time.

Addy sighs heavily after a couple of seconds of silence, having officially dropped the act. "I feel just a bit sleepy due to the drug, but otherwise I'm fine."

Bree nods, visibly relieved that she's okay. "Good. Okay."

Surprisingly, Chase and I are still okay. We haven't gone under yet. Not once.

"When do you think they'll wake up?" Addy asks, talking about Adam and Marcus. They still haven't woken up yet.

"They'll wake up eventually." Chase says in a completely steady voice, his tone giving away nothing, no sign of fear. Just the calm, cool, collected and strong voice of our Mission Leader.

Suddenly, Addy's head snaps towards Chase and I, her sea green eyes filling with curiosity. "Did you two go under the serum?"

I shake my head. "No, we haven't."

Bree's eyes grow wide. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. We've been awake the entire time ever since we got taken then went under, and then we woke up here while you two were still out and Adam and Marcus still fighting to stay awake."

The two of them stare at us, awed.

"Do you think it's because of Death and Famine's Rings?" Bree asks.

Chase thinks it over, then shrugs his shoulders, mystified. "I don't know. Maybe."

"How much longer do you think this'll go on for?" Addy asks suddenly. "Being bound by these chains in this freaking Holding Room, I mean."

I grimace. "We are not the ones in control anymore."

Bree sighs. "This really sucks."

Addy bites her lower lip, then sighs heavily, her sea green eyes growing sad. "You said it, sister."

"Chocolate." I blurt out after five minutes of silence between us.

Addy, Bree and Chase frown. "What?"

I look over at Chase. "The snack that I really want right now is chocolate."

Chase tilts his head at me. "It took you that long to think about what snack you wanted?"

I stare at Chase, annoyed with how much of a smart aleck he's being. "Shut up."

**-Page Break-**

I fell asleep a while ago, but now, loud noises and even louder protests from my five friends arouse me from my state of sleeping rather abruptly, but I am not completely awake yet, even with all of the obvious commotion going on around me. I refuse to open my eyes for another minute and a half, but then a rather rough shake to my right shoulder makes my sky blue eyes snap awake, and I'm instantly alert.

"Subject M Comenzo." A man in full army garb snaps at me, poking me with his gun. "You and the other five have completed The Isolation part of our Tests." He pauses, poking my left shoulder with the tip of his gun again. He says twelve words that break my heart into a thousand tiny pieces and strike fear and anger through my veins.

"Get up, right now, Subject M Comenzo. You five are being separated."

**-Page Break-**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: So, that's the end of Isolated Rats! Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Please review. :3. I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of The Facility, and I'll see you all later with chapter three. Bye! :3**


	3. Rats Meet Cell Mates (Part one)

**Author's note: Once again, this story- my story- is NOT- I repeat- NOT a copy of "The Facility"**** by ****Kihonne****. It just has the same name. I don't plagiarize fan fictions. Anyway…**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi, guys. :3. Welcome back to chapter three of The Facility, Rats Meet Cell Mates! I'm so sorry I didn't update for a few days. School, homework, and life got in the way. Rats Meet Cellmates also took a while to plan and write out. I had to delete a few things then add a couple things and polish some of the (what I think) are the weaker scenes of chapter three. But I'm back now, so yay for that. :3**

**Anyway, chapter three is a filler chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. It'll just explain what The Experiments- Sabrina, Jason, Lily, Kyle, and Ryan- have been through, and how they got to the Facility. I will be doing Mia, Adam, Chase, Marcus, and Addy's point of views for chapter three. :3**

**Writing Sabrina, Jason, Lily, Kyle, Ryan, and writing their back stories was a very interesting thing to do. :3. I hope you enjoy chapter three of The Facility!**

**This story is AU and it is also OOC. Please don't complain about it. Please just don't. You'll be wasting your time as well as mine, and I don't want to deal with flamers. I highly doubt I'll get any (it hasn't happened before), but this is just a warning for everyone.**

**Here's the story information again.**

**Title: The Facility**

**Author: Mia-Teresa-Davenport**

**Rated: T for dark themes.**

**Chapter Title: Rats Meet Cell Mates.**

**Summary: ****It's all over for the six Lab Rats. They find themselves in a Facility for powerful but haywire experiments. No one will tell them why they're there. Their only hopes lie in each other and eight strangers, five of them with dark pasts and equally dark secrets. The fourteen are all desperate for answers, all wondering the same thing: What happened to them?**

**Again, here are the Actors/Actresses for the OC's and the real characters from Lab Rats and Mighty Med for The Facility. :3**

**The Lab Rats:**

**Ashley Benson** as Mia Comenzo.

**Billy Unger** as Chase Davenport.

**Kelli Berglund** as Bree Comenzo.

**Spencer Boldman** as Adam Davenport.

**Mateus Ward** as Marcus Davenport.

**Emily Rudd** as Addison (Addy) Comenzo.

**The Superhero:**

**Paris Berelc** as Skylar Storm.

**The Normos:**

**Jake Short** as Oliver Henderson.

**Bradley Steven Perry** as Kaz Winchester.

**The Experiments:**

**Chloë Grace Moretz** as Sabrina Haws.

**Dylan O'Brien** as Jason Carlton.

**Peyton List** as Lily Haws.

**Alexander Ludwig** as Kyle Carlton.

**Jake T. Austin** as Ryan Carlton.

Also, again, anything that looks like this:* is a footnote. So it's the** star symbol** (*) that's **bolded** with an underline mark.

**As I said before, this story is Out Of Character as well as Alternate Universe. All characters look like they do in Season Four of Lab Rats.**

**Okay, now it's time for the replies:**

**Ra' Zara The First: Bree: "._. Woah. No no no, don't do that! Please don't take off the necklace, holy cow!" *Hides behind Adam***

***Adam pats her back gently* "What she said."**

**Dirtkid123: You'll see if I kill anyone in this fan fiction. I give no spoilers for anything. ;3. Enjoy reading the rest of the Facility on the edge of your seat now that I've said that. :3. Thanks for the review! :D**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I love chocolate. :3. And I love making you guys wait for the next chapter of this story. I am glad you are enjoying The Facility! :3**

**UrFreindTheNinja: Ah. Yep. Chocolate does sound amazing right now, haha. Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! :3.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. :3**

**Okay guys, here are the rooming situations for the six Lab Rats (Mia Comenzo, Bree Comenzo, Addy Comenzo, Chase Davenport, Marcus Davenport and Adam Davenport), and The Superhero (Skylar Storm,) and the two Normos (Kaz Winchester and Oliver Henderson) and The Experiments. (Sabrina Haws, Jason Carlton, Lily Haws, Kyle Carlton, and Ryan Carlton.)**

Mia Comenzo's roommate is Sabrina Haws. (Chloë Grace Mortez.)

Chase Davenport's roommate is Jason Carlton. (Dylan O'Brien.)

Bree Comenzo's roommate is Skylar Storm (Paris Berelc**)**

Adam Davenport's roommate is Kyle Carlton (Alexnader Ludwig)

Marcus Davenport's roommate is Ryan Carlton. (Jake T. Austin)

Addison (Addy) Comenzo's roommate is Lily Haws. (Peyton List)

Oliver Henderson's roommate is Kaz Winchester.

**I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes or anything else that doesn't look right in a story. We're not all perfect masters of the English language, you know. But if any of you could point it out and say something in a review or a PM- a review is much more faster- that'd be seriously appreciated. Thanks in advance. (If any of you do that. :3)**

**Okay, now it's disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. No matter how much I dream about owning the TV show Lab Rats or Mighty Med, it will sadly never come true. Nor will I ever own Lab Rats. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Douglas, Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Skylar Storm and Oliver and Kaz from Mighty Med are just my puppet pals for a while. I only own what you don't recognize, like my original characters.**

**By the way, I have decided to split up the chapters. The reason why this will be like this is because I originally made it all of the Lab Rats meeting their roommates in one chapter, but then it was way too long, so I decided to split up the chapters. :3**

**I hope you guys enjoy the third chapter of the Facility! :3**

**-Page Break-**

**_Mia's POV_**

I forgot to ask you guys something.

Did I ever tell you guys about the time when I had a nightmare when I was being dragged away from my friends in handcuffs for a crime I didn't commit?

Yep. You guys heard right. In my nightmare, I was literally being handcuffed and dragged away. Adam, Bree, Marcus, Chase and Addy were right behind me, yelling and arguing that I was innocent.

I don't remember every single detail of the nightmare completely, but I remember being dragged away from my friends with bionic signal interrupters clasped on my wrists and being dragged to a police car by a police officer I really hated for some reason, even though I had never met the dude in my life before. Weird, right? I found it very weird, and I was the one being dragged away unwillingly for something they wouldn't explain to me.

I remember hearing dream Adam yelling at the policemen to let me go, dream Addy yelling that they're wrong, dream Marcus yelling that they'd better let me go right now, dream Bree's sobs as I'm being ripped away from my family and friends. I completely remember dream Chase's cries that he loves me and that he'll get me out as soon as possible no matter what. He also said that he'd always love me. That was the thing that stood out in my mind the most as I was being dragged away by the thought up police officer. He'd always love me, no matter how long we're separated for. Always.

_Always_.

Well, holy crap, my nightmare is actually happening. My nightmare is coming true. I'm being ripped away from the five people I care most about in the world. Holy crap!

I really hate Déjà vu. I really, really do.

"No! Let us go!" Adam snarls, breaking me out of my thoughts. I notice that his Ring flashes bright red as he's being forced to his feet.

"Let us go, right now!" Chase shouts loudly, his hazel eyes wild and flashing pure black as six perfectly dressed scientists hurry into the Holding Room with six light blue bionic signal interrupters in their hands. They scurry over to us and the bionic signal interrupters are clamped down on our unwilling wrists.

I shiver when the bionic signal interrupters touch my tan wrists. I knew that the bionic signal interrupters were cold, (because in case you guys don't know, I've had my fair share of having the bionic signal interrupters on my wrists before, and trust me when I say this: it's not fun. At all), but I hadn't been expecting the smooth metal to be _this_ cold.

Before I can form another single thought other then _holy crap, we're being separated from each other by these freaking scary looking monkeys_, I watch in horror as the bionic signal interrupters lock with a loud noise that makes my bionic, over sensitive ears hurt.

Addy growls and struggles, trying to pry the cuffs off her wrists by moving her hands apart, but it's no use. She's stuck. The guard that's holding her grips her by her left arm and starts dragging her away from us.

"ADDY!" Marcus screams, his eyes growing from scared to worried to full blown pissed off within a matter of seconds. I've never seen such a murderous expression on his face before. Which is saying a lot. He starts trying to escape his own guards' grasp, his Ring flashing bright red.

His guard reaches over and slaps him full across the face, and Marcus blinks in shock and gradually stops struggling, dazed with pain.

"Addy!" Bree shouts, struggling and shouting, her long brown hair whipping in front of her face. "Stop it!"

Adam roars, his face full of desperation and fear and anger. "Let us go!"

"Marcus! I love you! I love you, guys!" Addy screams as she's being dragged to the door. She struggles more, trying to get to us. I can see she has tears in her eyes.

"I love you too!" Marcus hollers, his voice chocked up with emotion.

"Addy, we love you too!" Adam, Chase, Bree and I shout at the same time, still dighting the guards.

And then she's gone, being dragged away by her guard down the metal hallways of the Facility.

Bree growls as she's being dragged away, kicking her legs, desperate not to be torn from us. She barely has time to cry out an "I love you, guys!" before she's gone, disappearing down the hall and away from us. Just like Addy.

I hate this. I want to wake up in my bed and be safe and I want to see Leo and Tasha and Mr. Davenport and Douglas and Erin and even Eddy.

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.

Adam goes ballistic when Bree is being forced out of the room, roaring and snarling and cursing and screaming at the top of his lungs. He reacts and kicks his guard in the shin with the back of his heel as hard as he can- Adam's a pretty strong dude even without his bionic strength- and the guard yelps in pain and drops down to the ground on his good knee while rubbing his shin, glaring up at Adam, his dark brown eyes burning into Adam's own dark brown eyes as he grabs a devise from his pocket and presses his thumb on the button.

Marcus, Chase and I can do nothing but watch in horror as electricity sparks from the bionic signal interrupters, shocking my best friend. Adam screams in pain and slumps to the ground, passed out. His Ring's bright red light slowly flickers out. They must have done something to the bionic signal interrupters, because that's never happened before with the ones back home.

"No!" Marcus shouts at the guard that shocked Adam, his hazel eyes wild as he tries to move, but his own guard pulls out a different device from his hostler.

"You try to get to him and I'll shoot you with the Bionic Destabilizer." He turns the devise over in his hand, the sleek black metal catching in the lights that hang above our heads. "This will emit an electrical magnetic pulse that'll deactivate your chip and then it will knock you out for five days on the lowest setting. It can kill you on the highest setting. And I highly doubt you want to get electrocuted or die, so I suggest you _stand down_, Subject M Davenport." With each word, the guards' voice drops dangerously low, his finger hovering over the white button on the devise, ready to shock one of my best friends and very possibly kill him.

Marcus doesn't move an inch toward Adam again, but his jaw clenches and his eyes burn with fury, obviously very angry that he can't save his older brother.

Very slowly, like my head is full of maple syrup, I wonder how many times he's said that to other kids- if there are any, that is- and how many times the guards have used the devise on the other kids. If there are any other kids in the this hellhole.

All of the sudden, a guard runs into the room, and he grabs Adam's ankles, and the guard that originally held Adam captive grabs his arms.

"NO!" Marcus, Chase and I scream at the same time, our eyes wide as we struggle against the guards' strong grips.

Marcus, Chase, and I can't do anything but watch in numb horror as the two guards start literally dragging Adam's limp body out of the Holding Room, and then he as well as the two guards disappear around the corner of the Holding Room.

Marcus turns to his guard and roars, but the roar is short lived because his guard slaps him again as hard as he can and starts to drag him away.

"No!" Chase and I yell, struggling.

I feel hollow and numb. That's how I feel right now. Numb. Totally numb.

"Chase…" My voice sounds far away, even to me.

"Mia, it'll be okay. I promise!" Chase shouts, his hazel eyes frantic. "I love you, Mia!" He screams.

"I love you too, Chase!" I cry, my voice thick with emotion, tears filling my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall down my face.

And then suddenly, _I'm_ being kicked by the guard that's holding me and then dragged away, toward the door. I desperately twist my body, trying to get to him. "Chase!"

The guard that holds me punches me in the stomach, which makes me fall to the ground and groan in pain. The guard stares coldly at me then hauls me back up to my feet.

"NO! NO!" Chase roars, his Ring flashing black, his eyes desperate. "NO! Let her go right now, or I'll KILL YOU!" He starts struggling against the bonds, but it's useless. "Mia! Mia!" He howls, heartbroken, his eyes widening a bit. "Mia, I love you! I love you! Mia, I love you!" He screams.

"I love you too, Chase! I love you too!" I scream back, still trying to get out of the guards grip.

And then I'm gone, out of the door of the Holding Room and around the corner, being dragged away by the guard. Being dragged away from Marcus, Addy, Bree, and Adam.

And Chase.

_Chase_.

**-Page Break-**

To sum of everything that's happening right now, I'm only going to use two simple words.

This sucks.

Yes, I know that "this sucks" are blatant wording for the intensity of the situation we're in right now, I know, but it's so true. It really does suck.

I'm actually being dragged away by the thick-boned (as in strong, this guy is definitely _not_ anywhere near the word fat, given his job as a guard in this crazy Facility), burly and scary as heck- and rather intimidating looking guard with a sleek black Government official looking gun to my lower back and the icy cold metal of the dark blue bionic signal interrupters handcuffs digging into my tan wrists, with Mia Autumn Comenzo- that's me in case you've forgotten, hi- being forced to follow along or get shot in the back or head; pick your poison. The latter options definitely do not sound like too much fun, so I go along with the really scary guard.

We walk for a long time until we stop at a door, and I'm suddenly being thrown in. Quiet literally. Picked up like a baby and all that. And then the guard threw me, and I fell to the hard stone ground like a sack of useless potatoes with a rather hard landing that knocked the air right out of my lungs.

So yay for that.

_That hurt really bad, you sack of disgusting pus,_ I think moodily, anger starting to boil up in my veins, igniting a fire deep within me.

I really want to say the words to the guard as loud as I can, but I ignore the impulse. I keep my mouth shut and glare darkly at the guard instead. I don't dare shout the angry thought out loud. I don't want to know what the consequences are of disrespecting a guard here.

I groan because I landed on my back, and now my back hurt a bit, but I knew that the scary guard and the rest of the people that work here don't care if we were hurt. Why would They care about the six of us at all?

Oh, and also, my wings aren't fully healed yet, so that is just so great. (Note the sarcasm.)

The guard walks up to me, bends down next to me, and grabs a glowing red- yes, _glowing freaking_ _red_\- key out of his pocket. He sticks the key into the bionic signal interrupters and unlocks them before taking the frozen metal off of my wrists and holding them in his hand, the light blue glow that had been emitting from the bionic signal interrupters extinguished now that they are off my wrists.

The guard slips the red glowing key back into his black front pocket, his eyes turning slightly cold.

I stand up quickly, then I cross my tan arms over my chest defiantly, staring right back at him with the power of a thousand suns.

"Enjoy your stay in the Facility, Subject M Comenzo." Is the only thing he says to me.

I scoff lightly to myself. The guard makes it sounds like I'm staying at some five star hotel. Not in a prison for bionic kids.

I want to tear his stupid face off and burn his body so badly, but I don't move an inch.

And then that really freaking intimidating and bulky guard closes the door, locking me in the cold depressing cell.

Well, hate you too, dude. Seriously.

I stare at the door blankly while rubbing my sore, red and raw tan wrists, and it feels like someone just kicked me into a wall or sucker punched me in the stomach as hard as he or she can. I can't breathe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shape of a person sitting on the ice cold floor, but I just stand there, probably looking pretty freaking stupid right now.

The reality of the situation really hit me just now. It had started when the six of us were caught after just going outside and hanging out together like normal teenagers and then dragged into official Government cars, and then the six of us were dragged into a Facility location: unknown, then held in isolation for like seven hours or something, (hey, in my defense, it's kinda hard to keep track of time when you're being held by some crazy-as-freaking-all-gets-out lunatic and some freaky looking scientists, but you get the idea.) then bam, I suddenly have a cell mate.

A cell mate. Another _person_. It makes me wonder if there are other people in this Facility.

It's been a pretty strange past few hours, if you ask me. Okay, "pretty strange" is an under exaggeration. It's more like "very strange" or something of that nature, but I'll let it go for now.

I glance over at the girl on the other side of where I'm standing that I hadn't completely noticed until I heard the guards footsteps recede down the smooth metal hallways of the Facility.

The lights that hang above us shine, giving me a clear view of the girls features. The girl that is now my cell mate is petite like me, with straight platinum blonde hair and startling emerald green eyes and tan skin. She's sitting on the ground, her back pressed up against the grey wall, her knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around her knees, staring at the wall with an almost bored expression on her pretty tan face. I sit down a few feet away from her, my injured wings fluttering, which sends up a bolt of pain throughout my body, but I ignore it and mask my pain.

We stare at each other for a full minute until she speaks up.

"I know who you are." She says, her voice a very weird combination of a dead, bored tone and awe.

"Really, now?" I raise my eyebrow at the girl, then frown a bit on the inside at how much of a jerk I sound like. Wow. That's not like me at all.

Usually, sarcasm and being snarky and rude to people isn't like me, but I'm in solitary confinement, separated from the five people that mean the entire world to me. I can't help it.

She nods, her eyes turning slightly cooler then a few seconds ago. "Yeah. You're Mia Comenzo."

Oh, so we're on a first name basis now. Okay. This I can handle. No more Subject M Comenzo or whatever it is these evil people call me now.

"The one and only Mia Comenzo is at your service." I say, nodding my head politely at her. I pause, tilting my head at her. "What's your name?"

"Sabrina Haws." She says in an even voice.

"Hello, Sabrina." I pause, noticing the bionic signal interrupters on the floor next to her, it's dark blue glow casting shadows over the entire room. "Are you bionic?"

She glares at me. "What's it to you,Your Majesty?" She asks hotly, her emerald green eyes burning intensely into my sky blue eyes.

Okay, that was very rude of her. Seriously.

"Well," I fire back, my eyes narrowed, "since I know we're going to be here for a while, I'd like to get to know you. You _are_ my cell mate now, after all."

Sabrina mumbles under her breath and sighs. "Fine. Go ahead. Ask the question." She pauses. "Wait, how many questions do you have?"

"Only a few." I reassure her.

"They won't get me killed, will they?" She sounds jaded to my answer.

I shake my head, sweeping a lock of fallen blonde hair behind my ear neatly. "No. They won't."

Sabrina nods. "Okay. Good." She sounds ready. "Go ahead, Your Majesty. Ask the question."

I nod, ignoring the "Your Majesty" mock, and power on. "First question I have: Are you bionic?"

Sabrina instantly shakes her head, a little too fast to be a lie, and I don't need my lie detecting app to tell that she's lying right to my face.

"Are you bionic?" I ask again, my voice sterner and a bit colder, my sky blue eyes burning into her emerald green ones.

"What's it to you?" She snaps at me.

Okay, why did I get the snappy cell mate? I honestly think that I'd rather be alone then with this rude girl.

I motion to the bionic signal interrupters next to her on the ground, then glance back up at her. "You wouldn't be in here with freaking bionic signal interrupters next to you if you weren't. And I'm a curious person. Sue me."

"I can't sue you. We're in prison. Besides, I'm seventeen years old and you're sixteen years old. And you're one of the most famous person in the world. That could send a lot of heat my way."

I roll my blue eyes. "That could very likely happen. If we ever get out of this crazy Facility, that is."

Sabrina nods. "If we ever get out of this crazy Facility." She sounds jaded. Like me.

She pauses and looks down at the bionic signal interrupters that lie by her feet, then back up at me. "Yes." She says after a full minute of silence. She probably had just finished debating with herself if she wanted to tell me. "I am bionic."

It takes me a few minutes to process this, and Sabrina doesn't say anything to me while my mind is basically throwing up with possibilities. How? Why? When?

"What abilities do you have?" I manage to ask once I'm slightly over my shock.

The girl narrows her startling emerald green eyes at me. "Just forget I said anything."

I scowl, not wanting the subject to be dropped so quickly and rather abruptly. "You can't just say that you're bionic and then just leave me with a cliffhanger. That's what writers of books do." I glance at her, my sky blue eyes eyes sharp and demanding. "Now, I'll ask you again. What bionic abilities do you have?"

The girl runs her hand through her long blonde hair. "I have super speed, super strength, electricity manipulation, laser bow, and my main ability is pyrokinesis."

I nod. "What color is your laser bow? My boyfriend- Chase Davenport- has a laser bow. His laser bow is light blue."

"Oh. Cool. My laser bow color is dark purple." She says.

I nod my head. "That's cool."

We lapse into comfortable silence, until I break it again.

"…Do you mind if I ask a personal question? Or a couple of questions?"

"I don't like it when people ask me personal questions. But the couple of questions are fine."

I nod, thinking of a question to ask her.

Sabrina pauses, motioning to the room with a wave of her tan hand clad in the plain white shirt. "Does it involve why we're in the Facility?" She sounds jaded, like she's heard that question before a hundred times before.

I think about that for a moment, then nod slowly. "Well, maybe. But I was also going to ask you if you have any siblings."

Sabrina pauses, probably not expecting the question. "Yep. I do have a younger sibling. Her name is Lily."

"Oh." I nod. "Well, I have two sisters. Their names are Addison and Breeanna, but my friends, family, and I call them Addy and Bree. It's better that way for us. Otherwise we would get punched in the face at a hundred miles an hour, which would really put a damper in our mood. And we do not want that to happen."

I'm not stupid. Yes, I know dang well that she knows this- famous bionic super human here, but I need something to talk about to get my mind off of my current situation.

Sabrina winces. "That doesn't sound like too much fun."

I bite back a sarcastic smile and manage to keep my face as well as my voice completely serious. "No really, Sherlock? I never would have guessed."

Sabrina rolls her green eyes at me. "Shut up, Mia." She pauses. "How did you get captured?"

I scowl at her, and I cross my arms over my chest and stare at her intensely, my eyes searching her face for any emotion other then curiosity. "Why do you want to know?"

The girl that is now my cell mate stares at me, disbelief and shock clearly etched on her tan face. "Come on, Your Majesty." I growl at the nickname, but her face stay the same way. Disbelief and shock are still clearly there on her face."

"What?"

"Did you really have to ask that?" She sounds reproachful, and I instantly do not like her tone of voice.

When I don't say anything and just stare dumbly at her, a small arrogant smirk crosses her full pink lips. "Wow." She snarks, "I really can't believe you don't know what I'm trying to tell you, Your Majesty."

I frown at the nickname and at the implement that I'm stupid, not understanding what she means. "What do you mean?"

She glances at me, noticing the expression on my face, and she sighs heavily, the smirk vanishing from her face. "I mean, I really want to know how you- _you_, of everyone out of the six- got captured by Them. You're more powerful then Adam, Bree, Marcus, Addy and Chase _combined_. You're the strongest one out of the six. Why- _how_\- did you get captured?"

I ignore the last part, and I shake my head stubbornly. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it, Sabrina."

Sabrina glances at me, but I refuse to give in. She goes quiet for a minute or two, just staring at her, her emerald green eyes searching my face.

After a while of staring at me, Sabrina sighs loudly, giving up on coaxing answers out of me. "Fine." She huffs, muttering to herself. "Sorry."

"How long have you been in here for?" I blurt out suddenly, and then my sky blue eyes grow wide at the rudeness of my voice and the question. I pause. "If you don't mind me asking, of course." I add hastily.

Sabrina tilts her head and narrows her emerald green eyes at me mistrustfully. "Why are you asking me all these…" She pauses. "_Personal_ questions, Mia?" She spits out the word personal like it's venom or fire on her tongue.

"You look smart enough to know, Sabrina." I retort.

Sabrina scowls. "I am smart enough to know, Your Highness."

"Good. You aren't as stupid as you look, then." I say, staring at her coldly.

Okay, I honestly have _no freaking idea_ where all of this snarky hostility is coming from, and I don't like it, but I push that thought out of my head and continue to speak to Sabrina.

Sabrina scowls. "Care to share what you are thinking to me, Mia?"

"You and I both know that we're going to be stuck in this stupid cell together for a rather long time," I answer smoothly, "and I want to get to know you. You _are_ my roommate, you know."

Sabrina thinks it over in her head and then shrugs her shoulders, a gesture that screams "sounds good to me". "Seems fair enough." She says in an totally strong voice.

"So." I say, my curiosity spiking. "What's your story? How did you get in the Facility?"

Her expression darkens slightly, and I almost wish I didn't ask in the first place.

She takes a deep breath. "My younger sister and I got captured together in the middle of the night while we were sleeping. They killed our parents-" Her voice cracks ever so slightly at that sentence, but she quickly moves on, away from the topic of her parents death. I can tell that she's growing more and more uncomfortable as she tells her story, but she doesn't stop telling her story to me.

She continues, even though she looks uncomfortable in doing so. "My younger sister and I have been in this God forsaken Facility for around five months, if my memory serves me correctly." She pauses again, probably counting in her head. "Yeah. It's been five months. Well, more accurately, five months and eleven and a half days. In about two hours it will be five months and twelve days since we were taken from our house and thrown in the Facility."

I wince at the mention of Them coming in and killing the two girls' parents and being taken in the middle of the night. "Oh. I'm sorry." That's all I can think of to say. Pretty lame, but it's better then nothing. I quickly and wisely change the subject. "You have a sister, right?"

Sabrina nods, looking a bit relieved that we are not talking about the subject of her parents and how she and her sister got to the Facility anymore. "Yeah. Her name is Lily."

"How old is your sister?" I ask, curiously swimming inside of my stomach and spreading throughout me.

Her expression lightens a tiny bit, and I notice that she doesn't look so scary with the hard expression of her face. "Lily is fifteen, turning sixteen within the next seven months, if I'm right with the dates."

I tilt my head. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." Sabrina pauses, not speaking for ten full seconds. "What month is it?"

"The date is March 27th, 2015." I reply instantly. "It's March 27th, 2015."

"Okay. Thank you. Lily's birthday is on December 3rd."

I run my hand through my long blonde hair, flicking my hair off my neck to not have my long blonde hair my eyes or on my neck.

Sabrina stares at me. "You want to know something, Mia?"

"What is it?" I ask.

"I think that we'll become acquaintances someday." She says easily, her emerald green eyes lightening suddenly, like everything has been clear to her in that one moment.

I roll my eyes a bit at that, then shrug my shoulders. "We are already cell mates, so that sounds okay to me."

"So, what do you say, cell mate? Possible allies?" She holds her hand out.

I reach out clasp Sabrina's tan hand in mine, and we shake hands firmly.

"Possible allies." I echo her, nodding.

Sabrina and I share a small smile.

**-Page Break-**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: So, that's the end of Rats Meet Roommates, part one! Please keep in mind that I'm doing one Lab Rat meeting their roommate at a time. The next one is Chase! By the way, this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote for a story! It's over 5,000 words. It's 5,855 words! Thank you for reading. Please review. :3. I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter of The Facility, and I'll see you all later with chapter four. Bye! :3**


	4. Rats Meet Cell Mates (Part two)

**Author's note: Once again, this story- my story- is NOT- I repeat- NOT a copy of "The Facility"**** by ****Kihonne****. It just has the same name. I don't plagiarize fan fictions. Anyway, onto the real author's note.**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi, guys. :3. Welcome back to chapter four of The Facility, Rats Meet Cell Mates, part two! I'm updating early! Yay! This chapter is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Anyway, chapter four (like chapter three,) is a filler chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. It'll just explain what The Experiments- Sabrina, Jason, Lily, Kyle, and Ryan- have been through, and how they got to the Facility. I will be doing Mia, Chase, Adam, Marcus, Addy, and Bree's point of views for chapter four, in that exact order. :3. So now, it's Chase's turn!**

**Writing Sabrina, Jason, Lily, Ryan, Kyle, and writing their back stories was a very interesting thing to do. :3. I hope you enjoy chapter four of The Facility!**

**This story is AU and it is also OOC. Please don't complain about it. Please just don't. You'll be wasting your time as well as mine, and I don't want to deal with flamers. I highly doubt I'll get any (it hasn't happened before), but this is just a warning for everyone.**

**Here's the story information again.**

**Title: The Facility**

**Author: Mia-Teresa-Davenport**

**Rated: T for dark themes.**

**Chapter Title: Rats Meet Cell Mates. (Part two)**

**Summary: ****It's all over for the six Lab Rats. They find themselves in a Facility for powerful but haywire experiments. No one will tell them why they're there. Their only hopes lie in each other and eight strangers, five of them with dark pasts and equally dark secrets. The fourteen are all desperate for answers, all wondering the same thing: What happened to them?**

**Again, here are the Actors/Actresses for the OC's and the real characters from Lab Rats and Mighty Med for The Facility. :3**

**The Lab Rats:**

**Ashley Benson** as Mia Comenzo.

**Billy Unger** as Chase Davenport.

**Kelli Berglund** as Bree Comenzo.

**Spencer Boldman** as Adam Davenport.

**Mateus Ward** as Marcus Davenport.

**Emily Rudd** as Addison (Addy) Comenzo.

**The Superhero:**

**Paris Berelc** as Skylar Storm.

**The Normos:**

**Jake Short** as Oliver Henderson.

**Bradley Steven Perry** as Kaz Winchester.

**The Experiments:**

**Chloë Grace Moretz** as Sabrina Haws.

**Dylan O'Brien** as Jason Carlton.

**Peyton List** as Lily Haws.

**Alexander Ludwig** as Kyle Carlton.

**Jake T. Austin** as Ryan Carlton.

Also, again, anything that looks like this:* is a footnote. So it's the** star symbol** (*) that's **bolded** with an underline mark.

**As I said before, this story is Out Of Character as well as Alternate Universe. All characters look like they do in Season Four of Lab Rats.**

**I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes or anything else that doesn't look right in a story. We're not all perfect masters of the English language, you know. But if any of you could point it out and say something in a review or a PM- a review is much more faster- that'd be seriously appreciated. Thanks in advance. (If any of you do that. :3)**

**Okay, now it is reply time. Here are the replies:**

**Ra' Zara The First: Bree: "Dude, you scared the crap out of me. ._."**

***Marcus sighs heavily* "Don't threaten them with that, dude."**

**Addy: "That's just gonna get real ugly real fast. No offense."**

***Mia smacks the back of Addy's head* "Shut it."**

***Addy huffs***

**Dirtkid123: Haha. That made me smile. Yep! Chase is up next to meet Jason! :3. Here's the next update of The Facility! :3 Thank you for reading and reviewing! :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Aw, thank you for reading this story :3! I was honestly wondering when you'd show up. And to answer your question: no, The Facility is _not_ a sequel to The Quest. It's kind of like an offshoot slash branch-off story to The Quest, when Adam, Chase, Mia and Marcus have their Rings and their Daggers. So it's like an offshoot to The Quest. It has some of the elements, but The Facility is _not_ a sequel to The Quest. Did that make sense? I hope or leave a review if it did. Please Private Message me if you're still confused. My inbox is always open. :3. Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy chapter four of The Facility! :3**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Sabrina's character is very interesting for me to write. I personally love her. Her character will go through some major changes as the story goes on. I have a question. What do you think of her so far? Thank you for the review. Here's the next update of The Facility! :3. Hope you enjoy!**

**Okay, now it's disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. No matter how much I dream about owning the TV show Lab Rats or Mighty Med, it will sadly never come true. Nor will I ever own Lab Rats. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Douglas, Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Skylar Storm and Oliver and Kaz from Mighty Med are just my puppet pals for a while. I only own what you don't recognize, like my original characters.**

**By the way, I have decided to split up the chapters. The reason why this will be like this is because I originally made it all of the Lab Rats meeting their roommates in one chapter, but then it was way too long, so I decided to split up the chapters. :3. Here's part two! :3**

**I hope you guys enjoy the fourth chapter of the Facility! :3**

**-Page Break-**

**_Chase's POV_**

As I'm being dragged down the hallway by my arm by the scary looking guard, I dully wonder if I'm dreaming. Everything that had happened to me and my three best friends and my two older brothers- in the past few hours seem so surreal it's not even funny.

"Who is my cell mate?" I ask the guard, knowing very well that I might not receive an answer.

The guard just drags me down the hall further. Silence greets me. Just like I predicted, there's no answer from the guard.

There is a lot of stupid rules in this place, isn't there? I can't even talk to a guard I will only see once. Lord.

I bite back an angry snarl. I really hate it here. I really, really do.

I bite my lower lip then sigh a bit, trying to communicate with Adam, Bree, Mia, Addy, and Marcus with the telepathic link Mr. Davenport had installed a very, very long time ago for missions in case they got separated or if they just wanted to talk. _Guys?_

No answer.

_Guys? _I ask, desperation clawing its way into my heart with sharp frozen claws. _Guys, can you hear me?_

Again, there is no answer.

I bite back a loud, annoyed sigh. Great. I am all alone.

Me and the guard walk down a bunch of steel metal hallways with a bunch of turns that make even my head hurt from not being able to keep up with how much turns the guard and I have gone through. I lost count after twenty seven turns. The walls, floors, and ceiling all look exactly the same. It's probably so The Facility Inhabitants- to be honest, I am not sure where that term came from, but I'm pretty sure I heard one of the guards we passed say it- won't try to escape. They'd probably get lost and end up right back in their cell, anyway.

Which is probably what They want.

They eventually stop at a stainless steel door that's labeled **R1871**. That's easy to figure out. Room 1871. The stainless steel door doesn't have a doorknob on it, but there is a scanner on the side, and the light is red, signaling that it's locked.

The guard lets go of my arm roughly and takes out his white laminated keycard out of his front pocket and swipes it in the scanner horizontally, and the red light flashes green, and the sound of a lock unlocking rips through the still air of the eerily silent hallway.

"Get in." The guard orders in a rough, annoyed voice, and I don't dare protest. I walk into the medium sized cell, and I instantly notice my cell mate.

My cell mate looks about seventeen, with chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes and fair skin. He looks like he trains all day, due to the muscle mass he has. He's thin, but that doesn't matter, because he's all muscle and tan, blemish free skin. He's wearing a simple white t-shirt and white pants with white slip on shoes and white socks. So a lot of white. Yay.

They _must do put them in all white and in cells to dehumanize the Facility Inmates here as much as possible. _i think, then I'm surprised at how bitter I sound.

The guard pauses and looks directory at me, as if he's studying me. I resist the urge to glare at the guard.

The guard walks directly up to me and grabs a glowing blue- _why would a key be glowing and blue? _I think, staring at the glowing blue key with a curious expression plastered on my face._ That doesn't make any sense_\- out of his pocket. He sticks the key into the bionic signal interrupters that are on my wrists and unlocks them with a smooth motion before taking the frozen metal off of his tan wrists, (which now hurt a lot,) and holding them in his hand, the light blue glow that had been emitting from the bionic signal interrupters extinguished now that they are off my cold, hurting, and raw wrists.

The guard steps out of the room and locks the door behind him, and the boy and I both wince at the loud noise of the lock engaging in such a small space.

"You're Chase Davenport." It's not a question.

I nod. "Yeah. It's me. Chase Davenport. The one and only."

The boy snorts. "I'm honored to have you in my presence, Your Highness." He stands up, then he gives me a mock bow, then sits back down again.

I narrow my eyes at the boy, feeling annoyance creep up into my stomach and settle there in a hard burning ball.

"I don't want any special treatment from you." I snap, then pause and motion to the room around them with a wave of my hand. "We're both stuck in this cell anyway. Don't treat me like I'm a celebrity."

"Good." The boy says calmly. "I wasn't going to give any to special treatment anyway."

"I didn't want any special treatment to begin with, idiot."

"My name is not idiot, stupid." The boy snaps. "My name is Jason." The boy says in a slightly cold voice.

I sigh, feeling bad for snapping at the boy. "I'm sorry," I apologize, "I'm having a very stressful day. I was ripped away from Adam, Marcus, Bree, Addy, and M-"

Jason cuts me off, and the annoyance flares up a bit in his stomach. "Mia Comenzo. Your girlfriend."

I narrow my hazel eyes at him. "What's it to you?"

"Oh you know, Chase," he says casually, his dark brown eyes dancing with mischief in the lights, "a blonde bionic beauty isn't something you see everyday." Jason says, smirking widely. "Mia is so hot."

I growl a bit and stiffen at that, and my Ring flashes dark red.

_Pummel that stupid jerk for calling Mia a blonde bionic beauty! Tear his lungs out and make him pay for calling _your girlfriend_ hot! _My Ring, Famine, encourages me loudly in my head.

I roll my eyes._ I'm not going to-_

_DO IT!_

_Shut the heck up, Famine! _I snap back to my Ring counterpart.

Famine immediately goes silent, and then my Ring stops flashing red.

Jason frowns and points to my Ring, his head tilted curiously. "What's that?"

"My Ring." He says. "Adam, Marcus, Mia and I have all of them. There are Four Rings for the Four Bearers. The Four Rings represent Pestilence, Famine, War and Death." I explain to him, my expression smug to know something that my cell mate doesn't know.

"Oh. What does your Ring represent?"

"Mine represents Famine. Human desire for food, power, drinking, intercourse, you name it."

Jason blinks, and I can tell he's trying to wrap his mind around the facts I'm currently giving him. "Who has Pestilence's Ring?" He asks after a full minute of silence.

"Marcus." I answer in a smooth voice.

"What does it represent?"

"Sickness. Disease. Stuff like that."

"Who has War's Ring?"

"Adam."

"And I assume War's Ring represents destruction?" Jason asks, his head tilted a bit to the side.

I nod my head, running my fingers through my light brown spiky hair. "Yeah. Loss. Pain. Anger. Stuff like that."

"What about Death? Who has Death's Ring?"

"Mia. _My_ girlfriend." I snap in a rough, dangerous voice, making sure that I growl the "my girlfriend" part. I can actually feel my hazel eyes narrowing on their own accord. "It's pretty obvious what Death represents."

Jason nods. "Yeah. It is."

I sigh, glancing down at my Ring, which flickers light blue, making shadows dance across the walls of the cell.

"Can you stop that?!" Jason shouts, quickly covering his eyes with his hands.

The intensity of Jason's voice makes me jump out of my skin. Not literally. That would be really disgusting and really messy and horrible to clean up.

"Sorry!" I hiss, and the light on his Ring dies down, and the shadows stop dancing across the walls.

"Thank you." Jason breathes, uncovering his eyes and blinking a few times.

"Do you have any bothers?" I ask after a moment of awkward silence between the two of us.

"I have two brothers." Jason says. "They are both younger then I am."

"Oh. What are are their names?"

"Kyle and Ryan." He answers. "Kyle's older than Ryan, and I'm the oldest out of us, so Ryan's the youngest one."

"Oh." I say, nodding my head to signify that he understands. "That's cool." I frown a bit. "So… are you and your brothers bionic?"

Jason nods, and to my surprise he's not denying that they are bionic. "Yeah. We are."

I stare at him, dumbfounded. "What powers do you have?"

"I have super strength, I can fly, cryokinesis, telekinesis, and I am a physic. I can see what someone is before they do it. It comes in handy sometimes. My main ability is super strength, but being a physic comes in handy a lot."

I nod. Okay. Next question. "How many bionic kids are there in this Facility?"

Jason frowns, his head tilted to the side. "Uh, bionic?"

I nod. "Yeah. Bionic. Bionic kids."

"Well, there were five of us before, then you six came, so now it's eleven bionic kids." His voice lowers, as if he's talking to himself. "And then there are those two not bionic kids- I think They called them Normos, or maybe it's the super hero world that calls the people without powers Normos- and that super hero…" He trails off, then opens his mouth again to say something.

I quickly cut Jason off, holding my palm out in the classic "stop" gesture before dropping my hand to my side.

"Wait. Wait. Wait a minute. Wait. Hold up." I demand, my mind trying to process all of this information.

Jason's brows furrow together. "What's the problem, Chase?"

"What's the problem?" I repeat, flabbergasted, my hazel eyes growing slightly wide at Jason's obliviousness. "There are two completely _normal kids_ in the Facility?! _And_ a freaking _super hero_?!"

Jason nods his head. "Yeah."

I blink, my mind reeling and spinning from the information. "Who is the super hero?"

"Skylar Storm."

"Skylar Storm?" I ask, my eyes widening more. "Skylar Storm? Skylar Storm from the comic books?"

Jason nods. "Yeah. Her."

My head spins a bit more from all of the information, and the room spins and tilts to the side a bit. He fights back nausea. Comic book heroes are real. There are even more kids with bionic abilities. They aren't the only six- seven, if you count Leo- bionic super humans anymore? Now there are _thirteen_ bionic super humans? There's no freaking way!

"Wait a minute." I breathe, my hands going to my head.

"Time is all we have here, Chase."

I ignore that and ask the question. "Comic book heroes are actually _real_?!" I shout, the pounding in my head getting worse.

Jason nods his head again before running his fingers through his light brown hair. "Yeah. Every single one of them. Techton, Incognito, Captain Atomic, Solar Flare. You get the idea. All of them are real."

"Wow." I breathe out, blinking. "That's…"

"Insane? Weird? Unbelievable? Mind-boggling?" Jason supplies, counting his fingers as he speaks.

"Cool." I say, grinning. "Leo would be so happy to know that comic books are actually real!" I grin wider, but then I flinch and goes silent.

I didn't want to think about Leo, or Mr. Davenport, or Tasha, or Eddy, or Douglas or Erin. That hurts too much.

Jason doesn't say anything.

There's an awkward pause, but I break it again after a moment.

"So…" I say slowly, shifting awkwardly. "What can you tell me about the person who runs this Facility?"

Jason's face darkens. "We don't know much about him. But we do know that his name is James Hatch. He was an agent in Special Agent Graham's group for the paranormal and unnatural, but James Hatch broke off from the group after he was told by the higher ups that he was dismissed for being too cruel and too darkly obsessive with the supernatural." Jason pauses, then motions to the two of us with a wave of his hand. "Or in this case, us. Well, you, me, my friends, your two brothers and your friends, your girlfriend, and the superhero, Skylar Storm."

I nod my head in understanding. "So all of this is revenge for being fired?"

"You could say that. But his obsession grew to the point where it seems seriously unhealthy."

"It _is_ unhealthy, Jason." I mutter, a bit bitterly. "No one man should have that much power."

Jason nods in agreement. "You got that right, Chase."

We lapse into silence.

"How did you get captured?" I ask suddenly.

Jason's eyes turn cold. I can see his eyes become guarded. "Why do you want to know, Chase?" He asks in a icy voice.

"I'm a curious person." I reply smoothly.

Jason clenches his jaw. "Fine. I'll tell you how we got captured."

I nod, running my hand through my hair.

"Ryan, Kyle and I got captured by Them while we were going grocery shopping for our parents. We were thrown into the trucks and dragged here."

"How long have you three been here for?" I ask.

"Around ten months." He replies. "It's been a while, but I don't think about the past anymore. It'll only hurt me."

I nod sadly. "It sucks."

"What does?" He asks in a cold voice. "Being torn away from your family and thrown in this disturbing place, doesn't it?"

I nod. "Yeah."

Jason nods, his entire face darkening. "You have no idea."

Silence.

**-Page Break-**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: So, that's the end of Rats Meet Roommates, part two! Please keep in mind that I'm doing one Lab Rat meeting their roommate at a time. The next one is Adam! ****:3. ****Thank you for reading. Please review. :3. I hope you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter of The Facility, and I'll see you all later with chapter five. Bye! :3**


	5. Rats Meet Cell Mates (Part three)

**Author's note: Once again, this story- my story- is NOT- I repeat- NOT a copy of "The Facility"**** by ****Kihonne****. It just has the same name. I don't plagiarize fan fictions. Anyway, onto the real author's note.**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi, guys. :3. Welcome back to chapter five of The Facility, Rats Meet Cell Mates, part three! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I got really lazy, then some other stuff went down that I had to attend to, then I got writers block, then I got lazy, then I got writers block again, so I tried to write some Chase/Mia (Chia) one shots, then I got writers block for the one shots I had wrote out for the one shots that were supposed to cure my writers block for The Facility, and before I knew it, it spiraled out of control. So, I'm sorry that happened.**

**Anyway, chapter five (like chapter four,) is a filler chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. It'll just explain what The Experiments- Sabrina, Jason, Lily, Kyle, and Ryan- have been through, and how they got to the Facility. I will be doing Mia, Chase, Adam, Marcus, Addy, and Bree's point of views for chapter four, five, and six, in that exact order. :3. So now, it's Adam's turn!**

**Writing Sabrina, Jason, Lily, Ryan, Kyle, and writing their back stories was a very interesting thing to do. :3. I hope you enjoy chapter four of The Facility!**

**This story is AU and it is also OOC. Please don't complain about it. Please just don't. You'll be wasting your time as well as mine, and I don't want to deal with flamers. I highly doubt I'll get any (it hasn't happened before), but this is just a warning for everyone.**

**Here's the story information again.**

**Title: The Facility**

**Author: Mia-Teresa-Davenport**

**Rated: T for dark themes.**

**Chapter Title: Rats Meet Cell Mates. (Part three)**

**Summary: ****It's all over for the six Lab Rats. They find themselves in a Facility for powerful but haywire experiments. No one will tell them why they're there. Their only hopes lie in each other and eight strangers, five of them with dark pasts and equally dark secrets. The fourteen are all desperate for answers, all wondering the same thing: What happened to them? (More characters [than] listed.) [I would have gotten the then in there, but you guys know that there are character limits.]**

**Again, here are the Actors/Actresses for the OC's and the real characters from Lab Rats and Mighty Med for The Facility. :3**

**The Lab Rats:**

**Ashley Benson** as Mia Comenzo.

**Billy Unger** as Chase Davenport.

**Kelli Berglund** as Bree Comenzo.

**Spencer Boldman** as Adam Davenport.

**Mateus Ward** as Marcus Davenport.

**Emily Rudd** as Addison (Addy) Comenzo.

**The Superhero:**

**Paris Berelc** as Skylar Storm.Drerr

**The Normos:**

**Jake Short** as Oliver Henderson.

**Bradley Steven Perry** as Kaz Winchester.

**The Experiments:**

**Chloë Grace Moretz** as Sabrina Haws.

**Dylan O'Brien** as Jason Carlton.

**Peyton List** as Lily Haws.

**Alexander Ludwig** as Kyle Carlton.

**Jake T. Austin** as Ryan Carlton.

Also, again, anything that looks like this:* is a footnote. So it's the** star symbol** (*) that's **bolded** with an underline mark.

**As I said before, this story is Out Of Character as well as Alternate Universe. All characters look like they do in Season Four of Lab Rats.**

**I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes or anything else that doesn't look right in a story. We're not all perfect masters of the English language, you know. But if any of you could point it out and say something in a review or a PM- a review is much more faster- that'd be seriously appreciated. Thanks in advance. (If any of you do that. :3)**

**Okay, now it is reply time. Here are the replies:**

**Ra'Zara The First: *Bob grins* "You have to admit, I was pretty freaking awesome."**

***Mia pats the top of his head***

**Bob: ":3"**

**AllAmericanSlurp: (Chapter three) It's okay if your late in reviewing. I don't mind. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for the late update. XD. Writer's block is horrible, and annoying too. And don't worry, Sabrina's character will change over time. :3. (Chapter four) Nope. Sabrina and Jason are not related. They're friends. Well, as much as a friend you can have while you are trapped in isolation. Thank you for the two reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Yep. As we explained in our Private Messages (PMs) together earlier. Here is the next update for The Facility! :3. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Okay, now it's disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. No matter how much I dream about owning the TV show Lab Rats or Mighty Med, it will sadly never come true. Nor will I ever own Lab Rats. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Douglas, Tasha and Mr. Davenport from Lab Rats and Skylar Storm and Oliver and Kaz from Mighty Med are just my puppet pals for a while. I only own what you don't recognize, like my original characters. (I.E. Mia and Addy and Sabrina and Ryan.)**

**By the way, I have decided to split up the chapters. The reason why this will be like this is because I originally made it all of the Lab Rats meeting their roommates in one chapter, but then it was way too long, so I decided to split up the chapters. :3. Here's part three of Rats Meet Roommates! :3**

**I hope you guys enjoy the fifth chapter of the Facility! :3**

**-Page Break-**

**Adam's POV**

When I come to, the first thing I'm aware of is the heavy, harsh, consistent pounding in my skull, how freaking cold my body is against a smooth, hard, frozen surface, and how bright the lights that hang above my head are even though I haven't even opened my eyes yet.

I feel groggy, slow, and seriously out of place, like I have just dove into a pool of thick, hot maple syrup and now I am just swimming in the hot syrup lazily. Safe to say, it really sucks.

I groan, shifting a bit. "Ow." I moan, not even attempting to open my dark brown eyes. "Ow." I gasp out, screwing my eyes shut tighter, trying to will the lights to turn off with my mind.

"Careful there, Adam." A voice that I don't recognize says to me, rather calmly. "The drug knocked you out pretty hardcore." The voice pauses. "I can't believe They shot you with it." The voice mutters, more to himself/herself then to me.

"The what?" I ask slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"The drug." The voice clarifies. "The drug they shot you with knocked you out pretty damn good. Pretty hardcore, if I do say so myself."

"Drug… knocked me out pretty hardcore all because of Them…" I repeat kind of slowly, my mind skipping and pausing and pressing play all at once, scrambling up my speech, making me confused. I begin to try to open my eyes again, and my left pinkie twitches against the icy cold cement ground. I'm suddenly acutely aware of how icy cold the floor is. I shiver against the coldness of the cell I'm in.

I try to open my dark brown eyes eyes again.

"Don't, Adam," the voice says quickly but in a rather calm voice, "don't do that. Let yourself attempt to wake up a bit first."

"Why… Why sh' I tust yah, doohd?" I slur my words heavily without meaning to, the lights still so impossibly bright even with my dark brown eyes closed. "Yer ah…" The word fly away from my brain, and I pause for a while, trying to remember what I was going to say to the boy, but I eventually get the words back into my head. "Yer ah sim… simple stranger." I continue very, very slowly, my mind still hazy from the drug They knocked me out with. I'm not sure how many times they hit me with the tranquilizer dart guns, but I'm pretty freaking sure the effects aren't supposed to be _this_ strong.

The voice doesn't respond to what my drugged self said, so I continue, my voice still thick. "Stranger dahnger." I moan, my words probably making no sense to the voice.

"Well, if you wait for a bit and open your eyes, I'll be the cell mate instead of the stranger." The voice says in a oddly calm tone.

I wait for a while, and my head starts clearing just enough.

Now that my head isn't as soupy as it was before, I can distinctly tell that the voice is a male's voice. A male's voice that isn't Marcus or Chase's voice.

_God dang it!_ I shout to myself in my head, my hands curling up into tight fists. _We really _did_ get separated!_

I groan in response to the voice's response to my accusation of calling him a stranger.

"Try to fall back asleep." Says the boy, his voice silky smooth. His voice washes over me and calms me down a lot, lulling me.

Before I can open my eyes to look at the stranger slash my brand new cell mate, I find myself slipping back into the darkness, my entire body growing numb from the coldness of the cell as well as relaxing due to the boy's voice.

_He must have Charmspeak, like Marcus and Mia and Addy have. I think._

It's the last thought I think of before I slip into the darkness.

**-Page Break-**

My eyes snap open again, and I gasp loudly in pain. I groan loudly, instinctively curling up into a ball as if I'm trying to block out the pain by curling up into a ball. My pounding head is the only thing I hear. My oddly warm blood rushes in my ears, drowning out any other noise, and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to stop the pounding in my head by sheer willpower alone. But unfortunately, it doesn't work. If anything, the pounding gets impossibly louder. Harder to ignore.

Fucking great.

My dark brown eyes start to focus. I catch a shape out of the corner of my right eye, and I glance over at a human shape leaning against the wall, blinking back black spots out of my dark brown eyes. I groan, still curled up into a ball, not moving.

The boy- my new cell mate- doesn't say anything to me. He just stares at me with intense blue-grey eyes.

I stare at the boy that is now my cell mate for however long we're going to be in here for.

I glance at the boy to get a good read on his physical description, and see that his blue-grey eyes are sharp with alertness as he stands there, leaning against with his arms casually crossed over his chest, his foot propped up against the smooth, concrete and ice cold wall, his light blonde neatly up at the very tips of his hair like I have my hair up, his golden blonde hair reflecting off the lights of the cell we're in. His tan skin glows in the lights and his biceps are thick, and he has a ton of muscle mass. So he's probably really strong even without super strength. If he has super strength, that is.

The boy is also just watching me like I'm a juicy, delectable mouse and he's a really large intimidating hawk that's circling his prey, feeling me out, silently watching me with his sharp blue-grey eyes, waiting for exactly the right moment to strike.

"You know," the boy says, his blue-grey eyes never leaving my face, "for being one of the worlds first known bionic super humans, you get knocked out cold like that." He snaps his fingers loudly, and the noise echoes around the small cell, and my head pounds harder at the simple noise.

"Ow." I moan, the pounding even harder to ignore now.

"Sorry." The boy says.

I frown, my mind backtracking to what he said before he snapped his fingers and I felt like my head was splitting open rather violently. "You know about us?" I begin to make myself move to stand up, my dark brown eyes staring into his blue-grey eyes.

"Everyone does." He says this in a matter of fact tone that makes me feel stupid, but annoyed. "Everyone does. Including the Facility Rats." He says, shifting his position on the wall a bit.

"Facility Rats?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah." He doesn't elaborate.

I groan, starting to stand up a bit more.

"Don't stand up yet, Adam," the boy says wearily. "Your body isn't done counteracting the effects of the tranquilizer dart."

"How do you know?" I ask the boy harsher then I mean to, my eyes narrowing on their own accord.

The boy sighs a bit. "Let's just say I have had a lot of experiences with other Cellmates being knocked out by a liquid serum."

I frown at the new information. "…You've had other Cellmates?"

The boy nods, looking a bit sad. "Yeah."

"And there are liquid serums?" I ask, my eyes widening slightly.

The boy nods his head again. "Yes. There are liquid serums."

"Uh, are there any solid or gas serums?" I ask with a slight tilt of my head.

"Yes. There are solid, liquid, and gas serums that They developed. They come in different colors, and depending on the color that's in the syringe, it has different effects on the bionic super human. Or just humans in general." He explains.

"So the serums work on _bionic super humans _as well as _regular humans_?" I ask, shock worming its way into my gut.

The boy nods his head again, his tan arms seeming as if their starting to glow a bit in the lights above us. "Yeah."

I frown. "…Are there regular humans in this Facility?"

The boy nods. "Yes. There are. The two non bionic super humans are in a different part of the Facility. We don't know where they are, though. And They won't tell us. So it remains a mystery to us."

"Oh." I say, a bit curious on why They have _two non-bionic super humans_ in a large Facility for _bionic super humans_.

"Yeah. We can't go meet the two non bionic super humans, for whatever reason. I think it's because we can kill them with a simple wave of our hands. Then boom, dead."

I nod. "That doesn't sound too good."

He shakes his head. "No. Dying doesn't sound fun."

It's not. I've died before.

I pause. "Wait, there were other Cellmates in here? Other Facility Inhabitants?"

He nods. "Yeah. There were." He gets a sad, pained, faraway look in his blue-grey eyes.

"Oh." I say again, pausing for a moment. Then, I squint my eyes at the boy. "Where are they now? Are they in the Facility?"

The boy's face darkens a lot, and he stares at me as if I can read his mind to simply pluck the answers from his brain. "Where do you think they are, Adam?"

"Uh, Tampa Florida." I say, my voice full of happiness, and I smile a bit at the boy.

The boy's face darkens even more, his blue-grey eyes flooding over with pain like a dam breaking all at once. "No." His voice is very grim, tinted with sadness.

I stare at the boy.

"I had six other Cellmates." He says after a minute of silence.

"Had?"

The boy nods. "Yes. Had."

"What happened to them?" I ask, my voice dropping down to a soft, gentle voice, as if I'm cradling an injured bird.

"They died because of Them." He whispers, more to himself then to me. "Dragged out of the cell and killed in separate rooms. I heard their screams, and…" His voice breaks, and he trails off, his blue-grey eyes glossing over with emotional, scarring pain.

I wince, then scold myself, feeling kind of bad for asking the question.

I pause, remembering that I forgot to ask his name. "What's your name?"

"My full name is Kyle William Carlton." The boy answers.

I sigh. Okay, I think you all heard that I hadn't asked for the boy's _full name_, I had only asked his first and last name and not his middle name, but whatever. I'll deal with it. That doesn't bother me. I'm not OCD with names and stuff like that.

"I already know you, as well as the other five of the bionic super humans." He holds up five fingers, putting them down as he counts one by one, "Chase, Bree, Mia, Addy, and Marcus."

I nod. "Yep. That's us."

"You guys are amazing at what you do." Kyle says, his blue-grey eyes sparkling a bit.

I smile a bit at that. "Thanks."

Kyle nods. "You have super strength, blast wave, you can breathe underwater, you can blow powerful gusts of winds with your mouth, and you have heat vision, right?"

I nod. "Yeah. I do."

"That's cool." Kyle replies, smiling a bit.

"What abilities do you have?"

Kyle holds up six fingers. "Super strength, heat vision, Charmspeak, sonic scream, healing capabilities, and force field." As he's listing his bionic abilities, he puts his fingers down one by one.

I nod my head again, showing him that I understand. "Oh. Addy and Mia can heal things too. Mia's bionics are more advanced then Addy and Bree's because she was born last, so her bionic chip had a ton more abilities on it then Addy and Bree's." I explain, and I'm pleased but surprised that I remembered all of that.

Kyle just nods. I can tell that he's unsure of what to say to that.

There's a comfortable silence for a while, until Kyle breaks it.

"I'm sure your younger brother, Marcus, will be cell mates with my younger brother, Ryan."

I frown. "What about Chase?"

Kyle shrugs. "I don't know about Chase."

"What about Mia and Addy and Bree?"

Kyle shrugs his shoulders again, a helpless gesture. "I don't know about Mia, Addy, and Bree either." He pauses for a long moment as if picturing something in his head. "I'm not a mind reader, you know. They could be isolated, totally alone and scared, for all I know."

"Of course you aren't a mind reader, Kyle." I say, sighing heavily at the last part, a nervous tingly feeling erupting in the pit of my stomach when I realize that could be happening to them. My Ring flashes dark blue, signaling how nervous I am for my best friends who I treat like my sisters and my actual flesh and blood brothers. Also known as Chase and Marcus.

My Ring, War, flashes blood red, and the red light makes the entire room glow.

_We should twist the heads off of the scientists and the workers here, and that evil looking bastard. _There's a slight pause from my Ring._ What's his stupid name?_

_I think his name is James Hatch. _I supply, a bit unsure of his name.

My Ring flashes again to show that he understood._ Yeah, that asshole. Anyway, we should totally twist their annoying heads like fucking bottle caps! We can go find your family, and then with Death, Pestilence, Famine, and I will use our powers to slaughter the guards, and then we'd escape easily! _War laughs evilly, maybe even excitedly.

I roll my eyes, then become slightly disturbed at the mental images that pop up in my head. Stupid Ring.

My Ring, War the most violent one out of the Four Rings, because, you know, War _is_ being him (it's?) freaking self, after all. Violent. Very, very violent. And very, very graphic when it comes to describing deaths of human beings, or mortals, as the Four Rings call them.

Sometimes I wonder why I got War's Ring and War's Dagger in the first place. But oh well, not like I can change the past in an instant. (Although, that would be really, really helpful.) Then maybe, just maybe, we would have not been captured by Them and thrown into these God forsaken cells with people we don't even freaking know. I would love to go back in time and change everything that had happened to us in the past few hours. If I could, I would go back in time to the time where Addy, Chase, Mia, Bree, Marcus and I didn't get captured by Them. We'd be at home and relaxed with each other and surrounded by our friends and our family. Tasha, Leo, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Eddy, and Erin, the Comenzo smart home system. Erin and Eddy are cyborgs now. Mr. Davenport made their bodies a few months ago, and the two cyborgs have been dating for a long time.

I just want to be back home and cuddle with Bree and eat food and play video games with Chase and Leo and talk with Mia and prank Marcus. I just want all of us to be far, far away from this Facility as possible. Away from this nightmare that we're all now living in.

I just wish we were _safe_.

**-Page Break-**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: So, that's the end of Rats Meet Cell Mates, part three! How did you guys like it? I'd love to hear your feedback. Please keep in mind that I'm doing one Lab Rat meeting their roommate at a time. The next one is Marcus! :3. Thank you for reading. Please review. :3. I hope you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter of The Facility, and I'll see you all later with chapter six. Bye! :3**


	6. Rats Meet Cell Mates (part four)

**Author's note: Once again, this story- my story- is NOT- I repeat- NOT a copy of "The Facility"**** by ****Kihonne****. It just has the same name. I don't plagiarize fan fictions. Again, this story is not a copy not "The Facility" by the author Kihonne. Anyway, onto the real author's note.**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi again, people of the Fanfiction world. :3. Welcome back to chapter six of The Facility, Rats Meet Cell Mates, part four! ****Anyway, chapter six (like chapter five,) is a filler chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. It'll just explain what The Experiments- Sabrina, Jason, Lily, Kyle, and Ryan- have been through, and how they got to the Facility. I will be doing Mia, Chase, Adam, Marcus, Addy, and Bree's point of views for chapter four, five, and six, in that exact order. :3. So now, it's Marcus's turn!**

**Writing Sabrina, Jason, Lily, Ryan, Kyle, and writing their back stories was a very interesting thing to do. :3. I hope you enjoy chapter six of The Facility!**

**This story is AU and it is also OOC. Please don't complain about it. Please just don't. You'll be wasting your time as well as mine, and I don't want to deal with flamers. I highly doubt I'll get any (it hasn't happened before), but this is just a warning for everyone.**

**Here's the story information again.**

**Title: The Facility**

**Author: Mia-Teresa-Davenport**

**Rated: T for dark themes.**

**Chapter Title: Rats Meet Cell Mates. (Part Four)**

**Summary: ****It's all over for the six Lab Rats. They find themselves in a Facility for powerful but haywire experiments. No one will tell them why they're there. Their only hopes lie in each other and eight strangers, five of them with dark pasts and equally dark secrets. The fourteen are all desperate for answers, all wondering the same thing: What happened to them? (More characters [then] listed.)**

**Again, here are the Actors/Actresses for the OC's and the real characters from Lab Rats and Mighty Med for The Facility. :3**

**The Lab Rats:**

**Ashley Benson** as Mia Comenzo.

**Billy Unger** as Chase Davenport.

**Kelli Berglund** as Bree Comenzo.

**Spencer Boldman** as Adam Davenport.

**Mateus Ward** as Marcus Davenport.

**Emily Rudd** as Addison (Addy) Comenzo.

**The Superhero:**

**Paris Berelc** as Skylar Storm.

**The Normos:**

**Jake Short** as Oliver Henderson.

**Bradley Steven Perry** as Kaz Winchester.

**The Experiments:**

**Chloë Grace Moretz** as Sabrina Haws.

**Dylan O'Brien** as Jason Carlton.

**Peyton List** as Lily Haws.

**Alexander Ludwig** as Kyle Carlton.

**Jake T. Austin** as Ryan Carlton.

Also, again, anything that looks like this:* is a footnote. So it's the** star symbol** (*) that's **bolded** with an underline mark.

**Update: As well as the star symbol and the bolded, there will be a number next to it, so you guys can keep track of how many footnotes I have per chapter.**

**As I said before, this story is Out Of Character as well as Alternate Universe. All characters look like they do in Season Four of Lab Rats.**

**I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes or anything else that doesn't look right in a story. We're not all perfect masters of the English language, you know. But if any of you could point it out and say something in a review or a PM- a review is much more faster then a PM, and reviews make me happy- that'd be very, very, seriously appreciated. Thanks in advance. (If any of you do that. :3)**

**Okay, now it is reply time. Here are the replies:**

**Dirtkid123: Hoped you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the review. Please enjoy the next chapter of The Facility! :3**

**Ra'Zara The First: *Bob rolls his eyes* "I'm adorable. Right, awesome Breezy?"**

**Bree: "._. Sure, Bob. I guess you're adorable."**

***Bob squeals* "Yes! Bree called me adorable! :D"**

**Mia: "Aww. :3." *Gets all happy because Bob's being adorable***

***Bree rolls her eyes but smiles a bit because Mia's happy***

**Bob: *Sing-songy voice, dancing a bit and grinning* "She called me adorable, she called me adorable, she called me adorable. :3"**

***Bree rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest* "Don't get used to it, Bob."**

***Bob sighs, stops dancing slowly, and pouts, throwing in puppy dog eyes***

**Bree: "I'm serious, Bob." *Sighs a bit***

***Marcus blinks* "._. Damn. Well, I can tell that someone's even sassier than normal when she's pregnant."**

***Bree huffs a bit and places her hand on her stomach* "Shut up."**

***Mia rolls her eyes, her wings fluttering a bit***

**AllAmericanSlurp: It's okay, again, for the not reviewing part. Don't worry about it. Life tends to get in the way of things. I'm not**** mad. And lol, Adam _was_ forced to think deeply. He must feel like Chase.**

**Chase: "Hey!"**

**What? It's true. Adam doesn't think a lot.**

**Adam: ".-. _Hey_!"**

**Chase: "…That is true, Adam. Good point, Mia-Teresa-Davenport."**

**I know. I'm just that awesome. :3**

***Chase rolls his eyes***

***Adam rolls his eyes too***

**Seriously. :3**

**Adam: *Shudders* "…For the CD player-"**

**Chase: "Adam, it's record."**

**Adam: "Shut up."**

***Chase glares at him***

**Adam: "Anyway… I do feel like Chase. All nerdy and not athletic and not strong and stuff like that now. Ugh. Gross." *Makes a face like he just ate a lemon* "If I start thinking more like Chase, I'm going to freaking cry."**

***Chase rolls his eyes again***

**Anyway…**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Yeah. And Adam did get the serum pretty bad. One more shot and his body would've shut down on him completely, and he would have died. But the guards had their orders. Don't kill any of them. They are important to the "process." Whatever the process is. And yes, their Rings are connected to the Four's (Adam, Mia, Chase and Marcus's) brains. This will be discussed and better known in the future chapters of The Facility, and I might drop a few hints here and there before it's completely explained. So, you'll just have to read very carefully if you want to find out. ;). Thanks for the review, PrincessSparkleKitty. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of The Facility! :3**

**Okay, since the reviews are now done, it's disclaimer time! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med. No matter how much I dream about owning the TV show Lab Rats or Mighty Med, it will sadly never come true. Nor will I ever own Lab Rats. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Douglas, Tasha and Mr. Davenport from Lab Rats and Skylar Storm and Oliver and Kaz from Mighty Med are just my puppet pals for a while. I only own what you don't recognize, like my original characters. (I.E. Mia and Addy and Sabrina and Ryan.)**

**By the way, I have decided to split up the chapters. The reason why this will be like this is because I originally made it all of the Lab Rats meeting their roommates/cellmates in one gigantic long ass chapter, but then it was _way_ too long, so I decided to split up the chapters because it was going to be really freaking long. So, here's part four of Rats Meet Cell Mates! :3. It's about time we're finally getting somewhere with this story.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the sixth chapter of the Facility! :3**

**-Page Break-**

**_Marcus's POV_**

In hindsight, me being forcibly dragged away from my family about what I'm going to assume is five minutes- it feels a lot longer than five minutes, that's for damn certain- ago has been the worst thing that's happened to me since I was trapped under the rubble in Creator's- sorry, _Douglas's_\- old lab. The Lab back when I was just built and opened my dark brown eyes to see what I thought was the entire world. The Lab I was living in with my Creator- AKA Douglas Jackson Davenport- until I was fifteen years old wasn't much, but it was my home.

I'm sixteen years old now.*** (1)**

_Sixteen_.

I'd never thought I'd make it this far. Sixteen. I'm sixteen.

_Sixteen years old._

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm not a lifeless robotic corpse yet.

Well, it was a very, very, very, _very_ painful process, but I managed to get the rubble off of my broken body in four days and get my body "repaired" before I stumbled outside of my home, the now completely destroyed Lab of our house.***(2A)**

But I didn't know it was the Lab at the time. I had lost my memory when I "rebooted" again.***(2b)**

Okay, so I was technically dead for three days, but then I woke up with the rubble on top of me. I had to claw the rubble away with my hands. It took a lot out of me. I wandered around, lost, for days, trying to remember who I was and where I came from and how I got to the destroyed Lab (which I didn't know at the time that it was my former home), but I couldn't remember anything about my past. Not even my own name. I lost my memory completely when I "rebooted" my robotic system. I couldn't even remember who I was or what happened to me. I just woke up in the ruins of my house, the Lab where I spent almost sixteen years of my life.***(2c)**

I'd honestly rather be there- but most definitely not trapped under the rubble for hours and hours on end in excruciating pain and slowly clawing away at the rubble with my one freaking working sparky and creaky-from-the-rubble-that-fell-on-top-of-my-freaking-entire-body robotic hand***(2d) **right now then in this literal freaking Hellhole of a place.

"Is Adam okay?" I ask, thinking back to when he got shot with the high powered and fast acting tranquilizer darts with a wince. The fact that it took two to take my older brother down amazes me.

There's no response from the guard. His heavy boots echo across the long aluminum hallway.

Okay, maybe this asshole didn't hear me. I clear my throat loudly to catch the guard's attention.

To my surprise, it works. The guard glances over at me and keeps his eyes fixated on me.

I blink two times in shock.

_Huh._ Pestilence says in a surprised tone of voice.

I exhale a bit.

Yay. That _actually_ freaking worked. To be completely honest with you guys, I hadn't expected it to work at all. To get the guard's attention. I had honestly expected the guard to either ignore me again or punch me in the face.

Cool. I'm so happy neither of those options actually happened. Hell yeah.

Sweet.

"_Is my older brother, Adam Charles Davenport _okay_?_" I demand clearly, louder and a crap ton harsher this time.

The guard doesn't answer me again, and I sigh heavily, and my Ring, Pestilence, flashes dark green. I watch as the dark green light dances across the cold metal walls of the hallway.

_This is annoying. _Pestilence growls after a moment. _Fucking guard._

I nod in agreement, blowing out a long puff of air between my pink lips. _Fucking guard indeed._

I sigh heavily and loudly again, dragging my feet across the ice cold floor. I can feel the freaking cold floor through my white socks and my shoes. It's not fun.

You're_ very annoying. _I reply, smirking a bit to myself.

_Oh, fuck you. _He counters automatically.

I roll my brown eyes._ No thanks, Pestilence. I'm good._

It goes silent for a while on his end, and I'm almost about to miss his- my? It's very confusing- voice when he speaks up again.

_I have to say something._

I frown._ What is it?_

_If only you were just a shit ton stronger and smarter and faster then you normally are right now, we wouldn't be in this god damn mess in the first place. _He gripes to me after a moment, his voice laced with harsh, annoyed anger, much to my complete annoyance.

_Shut the hell up. _I growl loudly, my temper flaring up without my permission.

But can you blame me for having a temper in this situation? I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want my best friends and family members to be taken from me. Now, we're being separated. I have no idea when I'll see them again. When I'll see Addy again. I didn't ask for this. Not at all.

_I don't need to deal with your bullshit right now. That's the last freaking thing I want to deal with, Pestilence. _I continue, puffing out my cheeks a bit and exhaling, annoyed with my Ring counterpart. _I have well over a hundred of god damn other things on my freaking mind, and I don't need you to make it a hundred and twenty five times freaking worse! So shut the fuck up, _right now_! _I snap to Pestilence, really wishing I could run my palish fingers through my dark brown hair because I do that when I'm stressed, but sigh a bit when I'm unable to because of the guard and, not to mention, the annoying, freaking glowing, dark sea blue bionic signal interrupter cuffs that are clasped firmly and rather tightly on my now icy cold, numb, red and raw, and hurting palish wrists.

Damn. It freaking _hurts_. I never knew how much getting bionic signal interruptors clamped down firmly on my wrists would hurt this freaking much.

Seriously.

With a final semi-loud sigh of annoyance, my Ring goes silent on my verbal command.

The guard and I go down the many hallways and past tens of hundreds of doors. I don't know how many there actually are, but if only I didn't have the bionic signal interruptors on and being dragged towards a cell by a meaty and scary looking guard.

I can hear groans of pain coming from a multitude of the cells that we pass. I can't hear what's going on inside because of these damn cuffs blocking my bionic super hearing, but whatever's happening, I honestly don't think I want to know what's happening behind those steel enforced doors.

Nope.

I shudder slightly, obediently being dragged along the many hallways by the guard.

We eventually stop at a door labeled **R5826**. Room 5826. Huh. That was rather simple enough to figure out.

"Enjoy your stay in this damned cell, Subject M Davenport, because you won't get out for a while." The guard says in a tone that makes me want to reach up and bite his ear off or kick him in the nuts five times.

Or maybe a combination of both. Hey, you never know. It could very well happen.

…Don't judge me.

I frown. "What do you mean by that?"

He doesn't answer.

There's a long moment of silence until my Ring speaks up.

_Tear his head off. _Pestilence demands in a joyful tone of voice, but I can hear a faint undertone of annoyance lacing with his voice as well. He's only slightly annoyed right now. I don't even want to think about what will happen if he goes bat shit crazy and takes over my body.***(3)**

Ugh.

I simply roll my eyes, ignoring him.

The guard pauses, peers at the room number on the side of the wall, as if he's making sure it's correct. It must be correct, because not even two seconds later the guard lets go of my arm roughly and takes out his white laminated keycard out of his front breast pocket and swipes it in the scanner horizontally, and the dark red light flashes bright green, and the sound of a lock unlocking rips through the still air of the eerily silent hallway, the only sounds in the hallway being our breathing.

"Get into your cell, right now, Subject M Davenport." The guard orders in a rough, annoyed voice, and I don't dare protest or speak a word to him. I silently push past the guard and into the medium sized white walled cell.

The cell is bare and pretty boring, with no beds or blankets or pillows or anything.

But there is a boy there. A boy I don't recognize.

_Oh. Oh. This is just fantastic_. I think, sarcasm swelling up in my internal voice. _This is just freaking great._

I take a small step forward, but the guard grabs my shoulder roughly and turns me around so I'm facing him, and pulls out a glowing yellow key from his pocket.

I frown, watching the yellow key in his mocha colored skinned hand glow. Why would the key be freaking _glowing_ and freaking _yellow_? That doesn't make any sense.

The guard brings his hand down and inserts the yellow glowing key into a small keyhole and twists it to the right. The bionic signal interrupters fall to the ground at my feet with a loud _clank_.

I rub my raw palish wrists, glaring at the bulky man.

I could probably escape right now, and Pestilence is screaming at me in my head that I should do exactly that, but the bulky guard blocks the way. And he has one mocha colored hand on his black gun on his belt.

I stare at the gun, then I flick my dark brown eyes at the door. I don't want to risk getting shot and dying.

So instead of making a run for it, I stay still and wearily watch the gun with the guard's hand on it.

The guard swoops down and picks up the bionic signal interrupters, holding the right cuff in his hand, the left cuff dangling down freely.

"Enjoy your stay here, Subject M Davenport." He says after a moment of staring coldly at me.

I clench my fists together tightly, clenching my jaw so hard I'm sure that I don't need my super strength to chip a few of my teeth, but I'm happy when I don't. That'd suck a lot. I then begin to wonder if this place has a medical office somewhere. Okay, that was a stupid thought. The Facility probably _does_ has an infirmary somewhere, but I don't want to risk it. Going to the infirmary for something as non-important- I'm not going to die because of a few chipped teeth, after all, I've gone through much worse before, trust me when I say that- as a few chipped teeth sounds… well… stupid, for lack of a better word.

It takes all of my willpower not to punch the guard in the stomach and bolt out of this damn cell to go find my three best friends and two brothers.

The guard has dark green eyes that shine in the lights that hang above our heads. His eyes are as green as a forest.

The guard glances at me for what seems like a long time- when in reality it's only about ten to fifteen to twenty seconds- until he finally turns on his leather boot, steel toed heel and walks out the cold stainless steel door. He closes the door behind him, and the air whooshes slightly as he does the simple action of closing the metal door behind him. I can tell that the door also locks due to the plainly audible click I can hear from the outside, and then my cell mate and I can hear the guard's heavy boots echo across the hallways until I can't hear his footsteps anymore.

I'm left alone with a brand freaking new cell mate- Okay, okay, so maybe I'm not _totally_ and _completely_ alone- who I've never seen before in my life and my dark, angry, and extremely worried thoughts for my three best friends- one of which happens to be my girlfriend of six months- and my two brothers.

I turn to my cell mate slowly after a few seconds and mutter under my breath, "That guard is a freaking jerk."

My brand new cell mate nods, having heard me. "That guard is a jerk." The boy says in an agreeing tone. "All of the guards here are jerks. Except for one or two. Cara***(4) **and Rachel***(5) **are okay. Well, actually, Rachel is a guard, and Cara works at the infirmary. She's a really nice nurse, despite all of the other assholes that work here. She and Rachel are the only nice people here in the entire damned Facility." Ryan explains.

Ah, so there is an infirmary here. I was right.

Good.

"Cara and Rachel are first cousins, but they quite honestly look like they could be sisters." He says after a moment of silence between us, just randomly throwing that unimportant piece of information out there in the open.

Like Chase does. Used to do. I don't even know anymore. But regardless, Chase does/did that all the freaking time. Not joking, either.

Sometimes I wanted to punch him in his damned face.

Okay, that's _all_ the time.

God freaking damn it.

I wince at that thought, quickly trying to push the thought of my slightly older brother out of my dark and depressing head. It works, much to my relief. I don't think about Chase being his totally nerdy, geeky self anymore.

I feel a sharp burning pang in my chest, which I very quickly ignore.

I sigh heavily and begin rubbing my red, hurting and throbbing raw wrists to give my hands something to do.

To pass some more time, (well, time is all we have here, so it's probably a good idea if I do _something_, because quite honestly if I don't do anything I think I might as well go mad and be lost in my damn mind forever), begin to inspect the boy's physical appearance.

Hey, don't judge me. You guys don't have the right to. To be fair, there is nothing else to do in this damned cell. It's not like I can just conjure up a freaking coloring book and colored pencils or colored markers at will.

…Damn it.

Is it slightly sad that I wanted to draw a tiger? Because I think it is. But it's only slightly sad, of course.

I'm getting off topic.

…Damn it. Again.

Anyway…

The boy looks about my age, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes and milk chocolate colored skin. His brown eyes, brown hair, and milk chocolate colored skin all very starkly contrast against the bright, clean white walls of the cell, the white floor of the cell, the bright fluorescent lights that hang above our heads, and the white clothes he's wearing.

That is a crap ton of pure white in a place like this. I wonder if people go insane, wearing all of this white and staying in a completely white room, the only emotions in that swirl around your gut and spread throughout your body is terror or fear or anger or depression.

_Way to be depressing, Marcus_. I think to myself, sighing.

Oh wait, an even more distributing thought. What if people have gone insane in the past because of all of this white and the sheer terror of this entire freaking place? Were they taken somewhere else in the Facility or killed? What if they mysteriously "disappeared", never to be seen or heard from again? Like what Joseph Stalin***(5)** did in Russia all those years ago. He just made people- entire freaking families- "mysteriously disappear" overnight. One day the people were there, the next day they seemingly vanished into midair. Like they were smoke.

That guy- I'm talking about Joseph Stalin, the crazy ass leader of Russia- was a gigantic freaking asshole.

Seriously.

Damn it.

Again, I'm getting off topic.

Damn it. _Again_.

I shudder involuntary, having freaked myself out when I was thinking about this entire thing. Stalin Russia and other Facility Inhabitants just mysteriously disappearing. I don't even want to know what They've done to the other people here.

I shudder once again at the thought.

_Oh, great._ I think, a bit bitterly if I do say so myself. _Way to go, Marcus._ I huff to myself, finally able to run my fingers through my hair again. _You just managed to scare the absolute crap out of yourself. Freaking great._

_You, sir, are a freaking dumbass._ Pestilence gripes at me, then he sighs inside of my head.

Wow. That sounds _really, really_ creepy to say. God.

It was even stranger to listen to him do it. Sigh inside of my own freaking head, I mean. Yeah. That was weird. Really weird.

_Dumbass._ Pestilence reminds me.

I can imagine him rolling his- my? I don't even know anymore, and that is incredibly sad- dark brown eyes.

I, for once, cannot argue with that, so I deuces to shut up and not to say something to him.

Instead, I talk to my brand freaking new cell mate.

"What's your name, dude?" I ask the boy after I'm all done taking in his physical appearance and freaking myself out and telling- well, more like snapping- at Pestilence to shut his- our?- mouth.

"My name's Ryan Carlton." He replies smoothly.

I just nod my head. "Marcus Davenport." He probably knows who I am- Hell the entire freaking world does- but I decide to introduce myself anyway.

"Yeah. We all know who you are." Ryan says, not in an unkind way.

Ryan and I just so happen lapse into awkward silence when I want to keep talking to him, but I have no idea what to say to him because I don't personally know him. Sure, I've known a crap ton of Ryan's because we're famous, but this one is different.

This Ryan is different from all of the other Ryan's because he's in the same damned place I am stuck in.

We _are_ cell mates, after all.

Yay.

Note the sarcasm.

The silence grows until it's basically unbearable. I can literally hear the silence buzzing around the lit medium sized room, wrapping the two of us up in a proverbial blanket of sorts.

I sigh heavily. "Yeah. I know you guys know who we are." I frown a bit after I say that.

Wait a minute. …Yeah okay, that sentence made sense. And _that_ sentence made sense. Okay. Never mind. Yep. Okay. I'm good.

"You six are amazing."

I smile a bit.

"Leo too." He says after a moment.

I feel a pang in my chest that burns deep within my body, and I wince.

Oh why did he have to bring up Leo?

It has been just a little over seven and a half months since the whole entire world found out that Adam, Addy, Bree, Chase, Mia and I were bionic.***(6)**

Yeah. That's right. You guys heard me correctly. The world found out that we, the six, are bionic. The world found out that Leo was bionic about four and a half months ago.***(7)**

I miss the former annoying asshole turned friend***(8)**, but don't you guys dare tell him that I told you that.

It has been a little over six and a half months since the entire world found out that we, the six bionic super humans, exist. Yes, you heard me correctly. We are the six bionic super humans that go on life saving missions across the United States and the world.

Fame is amazing and all, doing interviews, going to movie premieres, the fans and all of the amazing luxuries we receive by the world is amazing, but being famous also has its downsides as well. It almost tore us apart a few times on a couple of missions and it almost killed people because of our stupidity. One time it actually put the entire eastern seaboard in an entire blackout***(9)** that lasted for hours upon hours upon hours and it never seemed to end.

Well, for the people who live there.

For Addy, Adam, Bree, Mia, Chase and I, it seemed to last for five freaking eternities.

Yep. The guilt over what we had done was that bad.

The eastern seaboard blackout caused traffic jams all across the country and sent many, many people to the hospital with minor to major injuries. And death.

Many, many people were rushed to the hospital. (Luckily, backup generators were invented. So not as many people would have gotten hurt or even have died as I had originally thought. Thank freaking God for backup generators. Seriously.)

The fight after the failed mission wasn't very pretty.

We knew it was all our fault. Everyone's fault, but we all blamed each other for it. It ended with Bree crying, Addy and Adam very angry at themselves, me feeling guilty for making Addy cry, and Mia and Chase screaming that they hate each other.

That lead to Mia trying to kill herself by taking too many sleeping pills at one time.

I guess that the fact that Chase apparently hated her (to make something clear, he definitely doesn't hate her. Not in the slightest bit. No fiber of his being hates Mia Autumn Comenzo. He was just stressed out because of the mission.)

I was the one that found Mia taking the sleeping pills, and I quickly knocked the pills out of her hands and quickly super sped her down to her own panic room.

Mr. Davenport had put it- I'm talking about the panic room- next to the Lab because of the first couple times Serum***(10) **took control of Mia and freaked everyone out.

Yeah. Serum- Angel-Face, as Mia calls her- was implanted into Mia by my Creator. Er, Douglas. We went on a quest to save Mia's life from turning Mia into his perfect bionic super human soldier.***(11)**

We succeeded in taking down Douglas. But we couldn't get the serum out of Mia. Douglas was the only one who knew how to do so. We had to flee from the "battle ground," as Adam called it.

Anyway…

(Trust me, Serum isn't any amazing angel. She's far from it).

So that's there now for Mia specifically. Yay for panic rooms.

Sorry. I'm getting off topic. Right. Okay. As I was saying about the failed mission that was seen around the world…

I'm still haunted by nightmares about what happened during the simple mission for the stupid reality TV show that was centered around our everyday lives.

Stupid show, by the way.

But we let the fame get to our heads while the TV crew was here. The fame consumed us. While the show was on the air, we got a very simple mission alert. Fix up a main power line before it wiped out power to the entire eastern seaboard.

Long story short: We had failed the fairly simple mission because we personally wanted all of the fame and the glory for completing the mission. Adam, Addy, Bree, Chase, Mia and I were so focused on showing off our bionic skills to the world that we forgot that the threat of the power line collapsing was real.

We had failed the mission.

We had gotten a ton of people injured.

Killed.

And it was all of our faults.

_Our faults_.

I think about what could've happened to the other of hundreds of thousands of other completely innocent people all the time because of our careless, self centered actions. I think about how many people have gotten hurt because of us.

How many _more_ people will get hurt because of us.

I think about that all the time.

All the time.

The thought never leaves my head. It's always going to be there, haunting me until the day I die. I hate it so much. The guilt is the worst part.

We hurt and killed a lot of people due to our actions.

Something like that doesn't leave your memory. It's permanently burned into your brain. You don't forget something like that. Not for a long time. Not now, not in three days, not in a year or two. Hell, maybe not even in a million freaking years from now. I will never forget what we did.

Never. Never ever ever. _Never_.

I glance at the boy, tilting my head a bit. "You are bionic, correct?"

I'm not sure where all of this formal talking bullshit is coming from, but I ignore it completely.

Ryan goes quiet for a long time, an emotion that looks like mistrust flashing across his eyes.

"Come on, Ryan." I say. "I'm not going to kill you if you are. I mean, Adam, Bree, Chase, Mia, Addy, Leo and I are bionic. We won't hurt you or be upset if you tell us you're bionic. And besides, who would I tell? Your friends and They know you're bionic. So what's the harm in telling one of the six bionic super humans?" I ask in a silky smooth, reasonable voice.

It's silent for a while, and I wait for Ryan's response patiently.

Ryan sighs after a moment. "Yeah. I am."

"What are your bionic abilities?" I ask after a minute or two of silence.

"I have force field and I can turn invisible, I have super strength, I have geokensis, which is the ability to manipulate the Earth and everything that comes from it, like rocks and trees and dirt and things like that, and I can teleport." He pauses for a moment, waiting for me to say something. He glances at me expectantly.

I blink. "What is your main bionic ability, Ryan?"

"My main bionic ability is that I can manipulate the Earth. You know, rocks and dirt and trees and all of the minerals that comes from the Earth or anything that is on the surface of the Earth."

"Cool." I say, nodding my head to show that I understand. "What about metals? Can you bend metals?"

Ryan nods. "Yeah. Metals are also included in that bunch." He holds his hand out, his tan palm facing toward me, "I can manipulate things that are made out of earth or has elements and has minerals in the Earth, like metal and glass and oil and dirt, as well as stuff outside the Earth. Like plants and rocks and trees. Stuff like that." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Also, I can make earthquakes and destroy buildings by simply waving my hand. I can bend metal to my will and make it into many different things. Cool stuff like that." Ryan says.

Okay, I'll admit, I'll admit, That _is_ pretty freaking cool. Wow. That ability sounds like it comes in handy for him. Or it will for him. For us. Eventually. Someday.

If we ever get out of here.

If…

"And I obviously know what your bionic abilities are." Ryan says, cutting my thoughts off.

"Yep." I pop the 'p' without meaning to.

"Being famous has its upsides as well as its downsides." Ryan notes.

It really does. Being hounded by the paparazzi is annoying. The rumors that are spread about us get on our nerves. But knowing that we make a difference in the world makes me feel proud of what we do. Being praised as heroes and loved and looked up to by children and kids around the entire world makes everything that we do worth it.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I ask, deciding to switch topics.

Ryan nods. "Yeah. I have two older siblings. Kyle and Jason. They're bionic too."

I blink, tilting my head a bit to the right. "Are your two brothers in this Facility?"

"Yes. They are." He replies. "I'm sure Adam and Chase are their brand new cell mates." His voice is dry. Hollow.

I perk up at the newfound information. "Where? What are their cell numbers?"

Ryan's eyes turn sad. He stares at me sadly, as if I'm a kicked animal or a small child just found out that their pet cat or dog just died.

I frown. "What?"

"I don't know." He says after a moment.

"You don't know _what_?" I growl, narrowing my dark brown eyes at the boy, and I'm aware that my eyes flash from dark brown to inky black.

Ah. Right. I should probably explain something. Our emotions can get the better of us sometimes. Our eyes can turn black or flash white if we're mad. It's a complicated process involving out Rings, but Addy can make her eyes flash different colors too.***(12)** Bree and Leo's eyes' are the only two people's eyes out of the seven of us bionic super humans who can't make their eyes flash black or any different color. But more on the way our eyes change color due to our emotions later.

Ryan winces when he sees my eyes flash black. "I don't know my brothers' cell numbers."

I scowl, and glance down at my Ring when it flashes bright red.

_Kill his useless, stupid, annoying lying ass!_ Pestilence snaps irritably.

_Shut the hell up._ I demand in a harsh, cold voice.

My Ring stops flashing bright red, and Pestilence, with a slight growl of irritation at being told what to do, goes silent.

"Oh." I say, my mind going a million miles an hour at the thought of my brothers being hurt.

Ryan immediately notices my strange mood. "Marcus," he says to me as if I'm a wounded animal. "I'm sure your brothers are fine."

"Addy, Mia and Bree…" I murmur sadly, glancing down at my tan hands.

"I'm sure they're fine too."

Worry spreads throughout my body now, and the only thing I can manage is a simple nod of my head.

"I'm sure my family members are friends are fine." I murmur.

Then the silence drapes over us in this cell again.

**-Page Break-**

**Footnote one:**_ I'm sixteen years old now.***(1)**  
_

_Sixteen._

_I'd never thought I'd make it this far. Sixteen. I'm sixteen._

_Sixteen years old._

**In my story "The Quest", Marcus is a former android turned bionic.**

**Footnote two a, two b, two c, and two d:** _Now, you're probably wondering why I'm not a lifeless robotic corpse yet._

_Well, it was a very, very, very, very painful process, but I managed to get the rubble off of my broken body in four days and get my body "repaired" before I stumbled outside of my home, the now completely destroyed Lab of our house.***(2a)**_

**This is an alternate ending to "Bionic Showdown", where Marcus managed to survive the rubble, but not without a few consequences.**

_But I didn't know it was the Lab at the time. I had lost my memory when I "rebooted" again.***(2b)**_

**Marcus lost his memory because of the rubble and because he was forced to "reboot" his system in order to get himself working again.**

_Okay, so I was technically dead for three days, but then I woke up with the rubble on top of me. I had to claw the rubble away with my hands. It took a lot out of me. I wandered around, lost, for days, trying to remember who I was and where I came from and how I got to the destroyed Lab (which I didn't know at the time that it was my former home), but I couldn't remember anything about my past. Not even my own name. I lost my memory completely when I "rebooted" my robotic system. I couldn't even remember who I was or what happened to me. I just woke up in the ruins of my house, the Lab where I spent almost sixteen years of my life.***(2c)**_

**As I said before, Marcus lost his memory because of the rubble and him "rebooting" himself.**

_I'd honestly rather be there- but most definitely not trapped under the rubble for hours and hours on end in excruciating pain and slowly clawing away at the rubble with my one freaking working sparky and creaky-from-the-rubble-that-fell-on-top-of-my-freaking-entire-body robotic hand***(2d) **right now then in this literal freaking Hellhole of a place._

**Remember when Marcus's hand arising from the rubble then sparking and falling down onto the rocks in "Bionic Showdown?" That's when his system died. He was rebooted shortly after. Well, if you call being dead for three days "shortly after", of course.**

**Footnote three:**_ Tear his head off. Pestilence demands in a joyful tone of voice, but I can hear a faint undertone of annoyance lacing with his voice as well. He's only slightly annoyed right now. I don't even want to think about what will happen if he goes bat shit crazy and takes over my body._***(3)**

**The Four Rings' can take over their Bearers bodies under the command of their Bearers, but they have to listen to everything they tell them to do.**

**Footnote four and four A**:_ All of the guards here are jerks. Except for one or two. Cara***(4) **and Rachel***(4a) **are okay."_

**I'm pretty sure that onto Ra'Zara The First will get this footnote... But it's obvious to you, Zara. :3. For anyone whose curious, Cara and Rachel will become workers in a Sanitarium story/oneshot I could be working on in the future. Be on the lookout for that. ;)**

**Footnote five:**_ It has been just a little over seven and a half months since the whole entire world found out that Adam, Addy, Bree, Chase, Mia and I were bionic.***(5)**_

**The events of "You Posted What?!" are mentioned here.**

**Footnote six: **_Yeah. That's right. You guys heard me correctly. The world found out that we, the six, are bionic. The world found out that Leo was bionic about four and a half months ago.***(6)**_

**Armed and Dangerous happened here, but the world found out that he was bionic here instead of in "Rise of the Secret Solders."**

**Footnote seven:**_ I miss the former annoying asshole turned friend***(7)**, but don't you guys dare tell him that I told you that._

**Because I honestly think that Leo and Marcus could have became allies if Marcus had survived the rubble. But I doubted it in canon, so there's that too. I think Marcus and Leo could least tolerate each other, even if it's not for a long time.**

**Footnote eight:**_ Fame is amazing and all. The six of us love doing interviews, going to movie premieres, the fans and all of the amazing luxuries we receive by the world is amazing, but being famous also has its downsides as well. It almost tore us apart a few times on a couple of missions and it almost killed people because of our stupidity. One time it actually put the entire eastern seaboard in an entire blackout_***(8)**_ that lasted for hours upon hours upon hours and it never seemed to end._

**The events of "Rise of the Secret Soldiers" happened before The Facility. Obviously.**

**Footnote nine:**_ Mr. Davenport had put it- I'm talking about the panic room- next to the Lab because of the first couple times Serum***(9)**took control of Mia and freaked everyone out._

**Once again, the events in my story "The Quest" is mentioned here.**

**Footnote ten:**_ Yeah. Serum- Angel-Face, as Mia calls her- was implanted into Mia by my Creator. Er, Douglas. We went on a quest to save Mia's life from turning Mia into his perfect bionic super human soldier.***(10)**_

**The events of the "The Quest" is mentioned here again.**

**Footnote eleven:**_ Ah. Right. I should probably explain something. Our emotions can get the better of us sometimes. Our eyes can turn black or flash white if we're mad. It's a complicated process involving out Rings, but Addy can make her eyes flash different colors too.***(11)** Bree and Leo's eyes' are the only two people's eyes out of the seven of us bionic super humans who can't make their eyes flash black or any different color. But more on the way our eyes change color due to our emotions later._

**It's basically what it says up there. Adam, Chase, Addy, Mia, and Marcus's eyes can change color due to their emotions. For example, they can make their eyes flash different colors to scare people.**

**-Page Break-**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: So, that's the end of Rats Meet Cell Mates, part four! How did you guys like it? I'd love to hear your feedback. Please keep in mind that I'm doing one Lab Rat meeting their roommate at a time. The next one up to meet their cell mate is going to be Addy! :3. Thank you for reading this story. Please review. :3. ****By the way, instead of "Rats Meet Cell Mates (part one)" this chapter- "Rats Meet Cell Mates (part four)"- is the longest chapter I've ever wrote for a story now. Formally, it was "Rats Meet Cell Mates (part one), but now it's "Rats Meet Cell Mares (part four)! :3. This chapter is over 7,000 words. It's 7,756 words! ****I hope you guys enjoyed the sixth chapter of The Facility, and I'll see you all later with chapter seven. Bye! :3**


	7. AN 1

Hey, guys, so… uh… hi. It's been a while since I've updated this (and many other) stories, hasn't it? Let me be the first to tell you that I'm sorry for that.

Let me just say something really quick: I don't have any excuses at all as to why I haven't updated in forever. For The Facility, Survival Of The Fittest, and Welcome To The Dollhouse, more specifically. I'm not going to ramble any more than I already feel like I'm currently doing at the moment.

I'm just going to blatantly say it: Welcome To The Dollhouse, The Facility, and Survival Of The Fittest are on an **_indefinite hiatus_** as of this quick little authors note. Writing them isn't enjoyable anymore since I feel like it's become some sort of job (where I'm not getting payed at all for it, I'm stressed and overworked, and not payed at all) to update in order to keep you guys, the readers and reviewers, happy. I don't know when I'll update The Facility, Survival Of The Fittest, or Welcome To The Dollhouse. I don't even know _if_ I'll update them.

Not going to lie to you guys, I honestly feel like it's been a long time coming, even though it's been a few short/long (physically, mentally, and emotionally tiring) months. I find it weird, but whatever, I guess.

Junior year has been kicking my butt, and I procrastinate and I'm lazy, and I'm stressed out because of junior year. It's a part of my, ah, "nature", I guess you can call it. I don't even know.

Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know that those three stories are on hiatus.

Once again, I'm very sorry. So uh, yeah, bye for now.


End file.
